


Everything Has Changed

by WayfaringPages



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Friend JJ (Outer Banks), Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kie and Sarah are best friends, Multi, Pogues (Outer Banks), Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, The pogues are iconic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayfaringPages/pseuds/WayfaringPages
Summary: How different would it all be if Sarah had grown up with John B, JJ, Pope and Kiara as one of the pogues?the childhood friends to lovers au fic I needed in my life because you can't tell me John B wasn't at least a little bit in love with Sarah before 1x04. Will dip in and out of canon, but rest assured we love the pogue shenanigans, angst, slow burn + HEA here!
Relationships: Sarah Cameron & JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron & John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron & Kiara, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 70
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged all of Outer Banks in like two days and I’m in desperate need of season 2, I can’t get over how good this show was and how much I loved the characters. So I figured why not write some fic? Specifically, an AU where Sarah grows up being friends with John B, JJ, Pope and Kie and see if this would change things. 
> 
> Some things will be following canon others will be purely out of my own mind and be total wish fulfilment because I can! Plus nobody can tell me John B didn’t have a crush on Sarah at some point, because the way he was looking at her in episode 1? Dude. Also, chapter starts off in Wards pov? Wasn’t intentional but I think he’s an interesting character so here we are! (Following chapters will be in Sarah and John B’s pov’s as they grow up)

John B and Sarah Cameron are ten when they meet for the first time. 

Sarah’s family have just moved back to the Outer Banks, Ward Cameron having made it big in real estate on the mainland, coming back with a triumphant gleam in his eye and enough money to buy a massive house on figure eight. People can’t believe it when they find out he’s back, a kid from the cut making good, they all whisper, all smiles to his face and sneering behind closed doors. Ward hasn’t been back here for a long time, years have passed, enough time where he almost forgets the humid air, the buzz of cicadas and the constant lull of the water surrounding them all. Being back brings it all back, including memories of his childhood friend John, or Big John as he was fondly named by the pogues when they were just kids. John with his head in a book, those ridiculous glasses passed down from a grandfather he never met and treasure hunting on his mind. He wonders how his old friend is doing, whether he still lives in the beaten down house he dubbed The Chateau or if he too, made it out eventually. Something tells him to go and find out, call it curiosity or call it nostalgia, whatever it is, he wants to know. 

That’s how he finds himself driving out to the cut, Sarah in tow, the other kids still with the sitter. There’s nobody she loves more than her dad, she’s all shy smiles and skinned knees, her little white sundress tucked under her legs in the backseat. “Where are we going Daddy?” Sarah asks, her brow furrowed as she looks out of the window, he wonders whether she notices the smaller the houses get, the for sale signs and people staring at their car with interest. “To see an old friend sweetie, daddy hasn’t seen him in a long time” Ward replies warmly, he loves all his kids, he does, but he and Sarah have always had a special bond. Maybe it’s because she looks at him like he hung all the stars in the sky, with a childish innocence, an assurance that he could make everything okay and keep it that way. That and she reminds him of his wife so much it hurts to look at her sometimes. He sees flashes of Liz in the way Sarah smiles, her kindness in the way Sarah refuses to harm anyone or anything, insects included, and how she comforts Rafe and Wheezie when they need it. He knows they all miss their mom, he hears Rafe sobbing as he clutches the last mother’s day card he made for her, he sees the way Sarah stares at a photo of Liz in the hallway eyes searching, and Wheezie, God wheezie, his youngest baby who follows Sarah around like a lost puppy. 

As he drives up to the house, Ward takes in how little it has changed. He sees a little boy, around Sarah’s age with a mop of messy hair, sitting barefoot on the front steps, eyes turned to a book in his lap. It’s like looking back in time; this has to be Big Johns son. As he gets out of the car and unbuckles Sarah, watching as she jumps out of the car and runs toward the edge of the water, he calls out a light warning to be careful and makes his way to the front door, the boy looking up in interest as he comes near. “Who are you?” the boy asks, book discarded to the side for the moment. “I’m a friend of your dad’s son, he inside?” Ward replies, holding his hand out for a handshake. The boy looks at him, eyes squinted as if trying to figure him out and shakes his hand lightly. Ward hears a rattle of the screen door as someone makes their way out, “Who you talking to John B?” an older, more rumpled version of the Big John from his memory comes outside, tired eyes but the same sharp wit and intelligence in their depths. “Hey Big John” Ward says, smiling at the sight of his childhood best friend, and watches as his friend’s eyes light up with recognition. 

There’s a moment of hesitation where they don’t quite know what to say or do, it’s been over ten years since they last saw each other, with little to no communication between them. Big John breaks the silence “Long time no see, I heard you were back man” Big John pulls him into a quick hug, “also heard you bought the old Maple place, not bad for a scrappy kid from the cut” smiling, and pushing his glasses up all the while. Ward rubs the back of his head, “Yeah, me and the kids got back a couple weeks back, been meaning to come down and see how you were doin’”. He leaves out the part where he considered not coming down at all, there will always be a part of him that feels uncomfortable on the south side. Maybe it reminded him too much of being permanently hungry, of the dirt which never felt like it came off, of slammed doors and the smell of cigarette smoke filtering from his mom and dad’s room. He shudders inwardly whenever he remembers tiptoeing to his room, wrappers rustling underfoot, the peeling paint on his ceiling as he dreamed of a life far from the banks. 

“I’m glad you did, I’ve been working on something and I think you’re going to be mighty interested in what I’ve found” the other man’s voice is filled with hushed excitement, eyes glinting behind the glasses. “Well I’d love to hear about it sometime, I have Sarah with me at the minute so can’t stay too long but…” Ward says, but Big John cuts him off “Don’t worry about it, John B will look out for her while we talk, won’t you buddy?” He looks over at John B, sees the way the boy clearly idolises his father. “Sure Dad” the boy, no John B smiles cheerily, one tooth missing making him look more mischievous. “She’s down by the water son, make sure she doesn’t get hurt okay?” Ward leans down and pats him on the shoulder, John B grins and nods, saying “of course sir” as he runs towards where Sarah is. He looks back at the two kids before he steps into the house, silhouetted against the trees and water, he hopes they’ll be fast friends. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah hears her daddy talking to someone but doesn’t look away from the shining water and continues to collect the little wildflowers near the bank, threading them through her fingers gently. She loves this place, there are so many trees to climb and birds and they have a big house now, and it makes daddy smile for the first time since mommy…went away. She turns around and sees a boy walking towards her, a boy with fluffy hair and brown eyes who waves as he gets closer with a big stick in his hand. “Hi, I’m John B” he smiles at her, and she smiles back, flowers falling from her hands like confetti. “I’m Sarah” he hums and holds the end of the stick out to her, in lieu of a handshake. She giggles and shakes the stick, and he laughs too.

“So where do you live?” John B asks, as they settle in the grass, legs crossed, he turns towards her, curious. His dad doesn’t get many visitors especially not ones with big shiny cars. “We moved here, we live in figure eight! With my brother Rafe and sister Wheezie!” she says, he nods and cocks his head, “what about your mom?” John B looks confused, he knows most people had moms and dads, well except for him and JJ, Sarah looked like someone who had a mom and dad. At that question Sarah’s lip trembled a little like JJ’s when someone at school said something mean about his clothes and he suddenly wants to cheer her up. He jumps up “wanna climb a tree with me?” at this she nods eagerly, and they run to the huge tree close to the house. Before he can even ask whether she needs help, she’s already climbing, her flip flops discarded on the ground, she looks down at him “You coming John B?” she grins. John B - who JJ has dubbed best climber, even better than Pope and Pope is really good – starts climbing up the tree too, grabbing on to one branch then the other. They climb and climb until they’re super high up and can see the ocean peeking through the branches. 

He looks over at Sarah and she has her head towards the water, legs swinging and hair blowing in the wind. “I’m sorry about your mom” John B says all of a sudden, “my mom isn’t here either, I don’t really know where she is but it sucks”. Sarah doesn’t look at him but nods in agreement and John B wonders why their moms left them. Sarah was nice, JJ was nice and he thought he was pretty nice too, so why? Maybe it was because they were pogues? He didn’t really know what the word meant except it had to be bad because people in the nice part of town called his dad a pogue once and it sounded mean, when they thought John B wasn’t listening. But Sarah wasn’t a pogue, so he was still a little confused. “John B, look!” Sarah said excitedly, she was pointing at a hummingbird which was hovering in front of them, she tried reaching out to it but it flew away quickly. John B laughed at that, didn’t she know hummingbirds liked nectar? Pope had told him and JJ that when he got a new book about animals from the school library. “They like nectar, next time we can feed them!” John B said, “my friend told me all about them, their wings beat so fast and make that noise” he explained, “that’s so cool!” Sarah looked impressed and he felt proud, “what else do you know?” she asked. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about birds and swimming and fishing, and all the things he wanted to do this summer with his friends. 

“Sarah, John B, where are you guys?” John B and Sarah heard her dad calling them both, “Up here daddy” Sarah shouted joyfully, waving at him as he looked up at them. She had an idea then and glanced at John B “wanna race to the bottom?” she said, nudging him along. He nodded enthusiastically and started climbing, he loved winning. They were neck and neck until the end and he thought he was going to be first when he heard a little thump and saw Sarah jumping down before him. Her face was all red and she looked happy, he jumped down as well, landing next to her on his feet. He held his hand out for a high five which she returned, smiling all the while. “Come on Sarah, we gotta go home now” her dad said, “you can come and play with John B another time” she looked a bit sad to be leaving so soon but perked up once she realised her dad would let her come back soon. John B felt the same way and he quickly asked her dad if she could come by on the weekend to meet his friends and he agreed, happy to hear that Sarah had made a friend so quickly. Big John walked out to see Ward and Sarah off, arm slung affectionately around John B’s shoulders, as he waved goodbye. Sarah settled into the backseat of the car, and smiled to herself, John B and her were going to be best friends, she knew that already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was so happy for the responses and see that people are actually enjoying this story – I hope you continue to love it – some fun / angsty chapters coming up + the other Pogues will be ‘introduced’ this chapter so exciting times! I was fully intending to make this shorter but it got away from me and I ended up churning out 5K words in one day?? 
> 
> Also a couple things: Sarah introduced Kie to the pogues, Pope and JJ deserve everything, the kook and pogue rivalry rears its ugly head at a midsummer after party, John B and Sarah are crushing hard + Rafe and Topper are still horrible! I also have no idea how the geography of the outer banks works so forgive me if I’m a little too reliant on google lmaoo. Enjoy~

John B and Sarah Cameron are fourteen when they have their first kiss.

It’s a typical blazing summer day in the Outer Banks and the pogues are spread out on the deck of their boat, well it’s technically John B’s boat but they all share ownership, split five ways. The sun was slowly setting, dashes of pink and orange wafting across the sky. The wind plays idly with Sarah’s hair as she daydreams, thinking about how she doesn’t ever want to move from this spot right here. John B’s arm is around her shoulders, she can feel Kie’s hair brushing her other arm and hear JJ and Pope bickering lazily in the background. Sarah is prone to getting lost in her own mind sometimes, but her friends, these four other people, are her anchors. Ever since that day, three years ago when she had first met John B, they had been inseparable. After she met JJ and Pope, then Kie a few months ago, it felt like their crew was complete. 

John B was their leader, not that he would admit it - but they all found themselves looking towards him for their next adventure, always raring to follow where he led them. He was always so free spirited, seeing him on the boat or in the water was when he came alive. He was truly generous with his time and affection too and he was unfailingly kind even though he had opportunities not to be. Sarah supposed that’s why she liked him so much, but lately it had felt different. He would look at her and she would feel weird, like something was bubbling in her chest when he would smile or draw her in for a hug. She would find herself blushing as she looked at his eyes when they caught the sunlight just right, always so warm and welcoming, or when JJ, Pope and Kie would whistle and tease them about being lovebirds. She wasn’t seven, she knew she like liked him but she didn’t want to mess anything up between them. Their friendship had always been so easy, like breathing and she didn’t want to risk it if he didn’t feel the same way. She did catch him staring at her sometimes though, and he had definitely been a bit tongue tied when she showed up at the chateau in her fancy ass dress after winter formal for the weekly pogue movie nights.

JJ was the guy who could always make them laugh when they needed it, other people often dubbed him a clown or looked down on him because of his father and he could tell they thought he wouldn’t amount to anything, after all Maybanks never did. What they didn’t see was how fiercely loyal he was, how we would do anything for his friends and how sweet he was, helping Pope at his father’s store on weekends or teaching Kie how to surf properly without a single harsh word. He would cheer Sarah up when she was feeling sad, if Rafe had been particularly nasty or she missed her mom, he would find ways to make her laugh and he even sat through a cheesy rom-com with her once. Though he would absolutely deny, deny, deny if anyone ever questioned him on it. From time to time JJ would be subdued, which was out of character for him, she tried asking John B about it once but he just shook his head and wouldn’t tell her what it was about. It wasn’t until a while later she came to understand why JJ would appear with bruises on his forearms, where he got that silvery scar on his forehead or why he would flinch at sudden noises. He deserved so much more so all the pogues did their best to show him how much they cared.

If JJ was the fun one, Pope was like sunshine in human form. Sarah had never seen him without a book on his person, always giving them random facts about something, cheeks dimpling as he got excited about sharing what he knew. They all teased him about it but they knew how much it meant to him so they didn’t go too hard, he enjoyed being the researcher and brains behind all their schemes – even the times when JJ would want to do something totally stupid like see how much lakewater he could chug without throwing up and Pope would list all the reasons not to, the main one being the risk of waterborne diseases. They had nearly wet themselves laughing when JJ had done it anyway and Pope had gagged, running off shouting about e coli. She always hoped Pope would never change, he had a good heart, and they appreciated him for it. They all knew Pope would make it out someday and do something incredible with his life. 

Kie was like her sister, a person she didn’t even know she was missing until they had become friends. Before Kie, she had never really had a close girlfriend, after all she had John B, JJ and Pope and they were the best, she didn’t feel like she needed anybody else. Most of the girls she went to school with weren’t into the same things she was, they didn’t care about swimming in the lakes, or plastic waste and they would never, ever think to go to the cut. Sarah knew they thought she was crazy to spend so much time there, with ‘dirty pogues’ as they so eloquently put it. Because of who her dad was though, she was saved from being really bullied for it, she would get countless invitations for birthdays, barbeques and sleepovers, none of which she really wanted to attend but the step mom from hell aka Rose would force her to go. 

Rose was all about keeping up appearances; she made sure her tan was even, her roots never showed through, and she was always impeccably dressed. She was also a fan of the family dressing in complimentary colours when they were out, Ward and Rafe in blues and her, Sarah and Wheezie in creams and pastels. She always tried to get Sarah to wear sundresses and flowy skirts, have her hair and nails pristinely done but Sarah resisted till eventually Rose let it go. Sarah preferred cutoffs and cami tops, worn converses and her nails short, hair loose and natural. So when Rose had come home one day from one of her oh so important homeowner’s meetings, with news of a new girl her age whose family had just moved down to the banks, Sarah was convinced she would be another addition to the long line of Kook princesses. 

When she met Kie a few days later however, she was pleasantly surprised. Kie was all eco warrior queen with sun tanned skin, brilliant smile, string bracelets and patches on her worn backpack, her hair a riot of waves, and when she started talking about taking part in the beach clean-up soon, Sarah knew they would be friends. Suddenly she had an ally at the fancy academy she went to, she no longer spent her lunches alone in a sea of people making small talk and fielding empty compliments. They found ways to make the days bearable, like making fun of Rafe and his cronies, watching movies after school and getting icecream. They even went to save some baby turtles and see them hatch, they watched as they ambled their way down the surf and she remembers the way Kie’s eyes had glinted in the moonlight. Their hands clasped as they witnessed this amazing, special thing together. 

Sarah thought back to the time when she first introduced Kie to the boys, and how Pope and JJ specifically had been falling all over themselves to help her on to the boat. There was a small, petty part of her that was glad that John B acted like his usual self, and didn’t seem to be trying to get Kie’s attention like the other two. She didn’t know at the time why this was important to her, but it just was. Kie had blended into the group seamlessly, she knew exactly how much to push JJ’s buttons, she liked listening to Pope’s stories and she had an effortless ease with John B, they were like long lost siblings. Sarah was happy that her favourite people all got along and it was like it had always been this way; John B and JJ and Pope and Kie and Sarah. 

“Sarah’s daydreamin” again guys, JJ called out, ruffling her hair playfully at which she turned and stuck her tongue out. She feels John B shift next to her and Kie laughing at her best friend’s antics. “What were you thinking about Sar?” Pope asks sweetly, she likes how when he asks questions he’s actually interested in hearing the answer. “Just some lame midsummers party that’s happening tonight, one of Rafe’s friends is hosting it at Corolla, didn’t really plan on going though” Sarah says lightly. “Oh sweeeet, guys we should totally go and crash, pogue style!” JJ exclaims, grinning widely. They all grumble in response, but they know JJ will convince them somehow, the last party they went to had ended up being pretty fun, even if JJ was the only one who dared to drink. Well, a cup or two of beer later after which he had thrown it all up then they had made a little bonfire of their own on the beach and toasted hot dogs and made smores. Lying under the stars and content to just be together.

“I’m down as long as you don’t throw up again JJ, that shit was nasty” Kie chimes in, with Pope nodding in agreement vehemently. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll definitely try, just for you Kie Kie” JJ replies cheekily. “What about you John B? You down?” Kie asks, knowing that wherever they go he’ll follow. Pogues flock together, they always said. “Sure, why not, as long as we go back to the chateau if the party sucks” John B says, easy going as always. “Knowing my brother and his friends, it probably will be lame, a whole lot of kooks” Sarah rolls her eyes, “but it will be a lot better with you guys being there, maybe you can get that Topper guy off my back” she joked. She felt John B stiffen slightly when she mentioned the other boy, but when she looked over at him he wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

Recently one of her brother’s friends, Topper who was a year or so older than them - the typical dude bro, preppy dressed kind of guy Rafe surrounded himself with – had been paying her attention. He kept finding ways to talk to her or ask her out and it made her super uncomfortable, she knew any friend of Rafe’s isn’t someone she wanted to know. It made her sad to see how Rafe treated people, especially people who he didn’t like or who got in his way. When he was at home the house was filled with vicious arguments between him and her dad, about money and his drinking, how he treated his own sisters and Rose. So forgive her if she didn’t think well of Topper either. She knew he would be at the party tonight because Rafe had mentioned it, flippantly saying something about Topper having a massive hard on for her, which had thoroughly grossed her out. Hearing that from anyone would be disturbing but especially when it came from your older brother? Even worse. 

“Topper Thornton? That guys a total douche Sar” Pope said and Kie nodded “Totally, you should see how creepy he was when he tried to ask Sarah out last week” Kie screwed up her face “it’s like he thought she would say yes just because it was him and his moms some bigshot lawyer”. JJ just rolled his eyes “typical kook shit then?” Sarah shifts uncomfortably “Yup, I said no…obviously, but I feel like he might try something tonight”. “Well if he does, you’ll have all of us macho men…” Kiara elbowed JJ “Ouch, that hurt kie, sorry, macho men and woman at your protection” JJ said, flexing his skinny arms and kissing his biceps. “Thanks JJ, my hero” Sarah said, faking a swoon, with JJ winking at her in response. She looked at John B who had slipped his arm away and was clearly stuck in a world of his own, the usually talkative teen strangely silent. She poked his cheek, “earth to John B, Val here, you okay?” she said softly, slipping in his nickname for her. It was a long story and involved an obsession with spy films in summers past, he was Vlad and she was Val. 

At her soft tone the boy in question turned around and this time the smile met his eyes, “All good Val, just thinking about you… I mean your, I mean the party” his face went red at his slip, causing JJ, Pope and Kie to look at each other knowingly. It was obvious to everyone but John B and Sarah that the two were totally crushing on each other. John B especially was so oblivious it was painful. Kie had enough intel from Sarah to know that she was definitely more aware of her feelings, but judging from what JJ and Pope had said, John B was still clueless. Sarah flushed then smiled inwardly, holding in a totally uncharacteristic squeal as she stared at John B’s expression of embarrassment and decided to tease him a little. “Smooth Vlad, real smooth. I think we need to be heading back anyway, me and Kie wanna get ready together tonight, right Kie?” Sarah turned to Kie then, gesturing with her eyebrows hoping the other girl would get the message. “Um yeah, I think my mom wanted me home as well for a thing” Kie said, going with it. They made their way back to shore and split, Sarah and Kie riding their bikes back to figure eight and the boys hanging out at the chateau before promising to meet at the beach later. Whatever happened, it was definitely going to be an interesting night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few hours later and the pogues had made their way to the beach, they could hear the music and voices and the glow of the big bonfire lit up the path ahead. John B, JJ and Pope were walking ahead, joking and laughing about something random as always. Sarah and Kie had changed into summer dresses, it being way too humid even at night for jeans. Sarah had even convinced Kie to braid her hair so she was sporting Kie’s favourite look, a messy bun and a thin braid on either side, framing her face. She loved the boys but it was definitely nice to have a girlfriend to dress up and have these moments with. Saying that though, there was one time before Kie moved to town that the boys had let her do their makeup and she may or may not still have the pictures saved somewhere and shown Kie. As they made their way further down the path to the beach, Sarah saw people looking their way and whispering to each other, they were on Kook territory after all. Sarah sighed inwardly, this dumb rivalry and division always got on her nerves. 

“What have we got here? Some little lost pogues all the way out here” Rafe sauntered up to them, his friends jeering “and my little sister, how sweet”. “Just chill out dude, we’re not looking for any trouble” John B said, trying to calm the situation down before anyone got too heated. They were all sick of fighting with Rafe, even though JJ would love nothing more than to get a few punches in. Plus, he didn’t want to upset Sarah, John B knew how hard it was for her knowing her brother pretty much detested her friends. “Please just leave us alone Rafe, we’re just trying to have a good night” Sarah pleaded, Rafe just dropped his cup at her feet in response and walked away, JJ and Pope shaking their heads at his antics. Choosing to ignore what just happened, the pogues made their way to the drinks table, grabbing some cans of soda and going to sit on a big piece of driftwood close to the bonfire. 

After a little while they all started having a good time, Kie pulling Sarah up to dance when their favourite songs came on, then JJ joined in and started doing the robot making them all burst out laughing. John B and Pope stayed firmly on the log, dancing being strictly out of their comfort zones. While they were both good on the water, they were the most uncoordinated on the dance floor. They were happy to watch their friends have fun though and see JJ being JJ. He was paying attention to it all but he found himself continuously looking at Sarah, she looked so pretty tonight, her hair was done differently and she looked so happy, her laugh ringing out clearly as she danced and met his eyes. She did one of her funny faces at him and then smiled, and he liked to think that smile was just for him somehow. He wasn’t completely blind, he had noticed Sarah acting odd recently, and sometimes when she thought he wasn’t looking she would be gazing at him then quickly look away. Huh, maybe JJ and Pope were right. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard an unwelcome voice, “Hey Sarah, me and a few other people are playing spin the bottle with a twist, wanna come play? You can come too Kie” Topper said with confidence, waggling his eyebrows at the girls. “Uh, no thanks Topper, we’re cool right here” Sarah said, pasting on an awkward smile. “Aw come on Sarah, one game” Topper said, touching Sarah’s arm, “you can even bring those losers you hang around with” his lip curling as he said it. At that JJ sprung forward, Kie holding him back with exasperation, “Thanks, but no thanks Topper” Kie replied, as she held JJ’s hand calming him down. “Ohhh, I see what’s going on here, you guys are scared of some dares, I wouldn’t have expected any different from some pogues though” Topper said, clearly trying to get a rise out of them. John B got to his feet, walking up to the other boy, he felt uncharacteristically angry and rose to the challenge, “bring it” he said simply, Topper smirking in response. He walked back to where there was a small circle, made up mostly of other rich kids who lived in figure eight and the surrounding neighbourhoods. John B saw Rafe and his best friend Kelce, already seated, along with Rachel and Stacy and some other people he didn’t know by name. 

As the group followed, Pope whispered to John B “are you sure this is a good idea man? You know they’re not going to take it easy on us”. John B slung an arm around Popes shoulders, “don’t worry, I got this” then he turned and addressed the rest of the pogues, “I know I kinda just signed us all up for this but if you guys don’t wanna play then no biggie”. JJ just shrugged, “you know me, always down for a dare, especially if I get the chance to show up some kooks”, Kie shoved his shoulder half-heartedly. They all knew just how reckless JJ could be and didn’t want to see him get into trouble. John B looked to Sarah and Kie next, thinking they might be a little mad since they had both already said no to playing before he stepped in. To his surprise they both had mischievous looks on their faces. “I think it’s about time we showed them what we’re made of” Kie responded, Sarah nodding “let’s do this pogue style, but please let’s not do anything too crazy, these guys can be really rough sometimes”. John B smiled at her catching her hand and squeezing it gently, “I promise nothing too crazy Val” she swung their arms a little before letting go. Now four of them were on board, they all looked towards Pope, who they knew was the hardest person to convince. He looked unsure but when they all turned their puppy dog eyes on him - Kie’s being particularly effective – he relented and groaned “okay fine! I’m in too, let’s do this”. 

As they settled in to the circle, the pogues all looked at each other a tad nervous. “If it isn’t Sarah and Kie and their band of merry pogues” Rafe called out, slurring some of his words. He’d clearly had way too much to drink already. Topper took charge as he placed an empty bottle in the middle of the circle, spinning it experimentally to see if it worked properly. “Okay so we all know the rules, spin the bottle truth or dare, whoever it lands on is up and if you pass then you have to take a drink” Topper said, smirking as he placed a red solo cup in the circle as well. “What’s in that shit?” Rachel called out, “a mix of stuff, vodka, beer and some other stuff I don’t even know” Topper replied, even he looked a little disgusted as he stared into the cup. Everyone looked a little grossed out as they all attempted to get a look in, Sarah’s stomach turned a little just thinking about it. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road” Topper said loudly, spinning the bottle, it spun round and round until it landed on Kelce first. 

A few rounds went by, with a mix of truths and dares; Kelce had picked truth and admitted that he had been hooking up with Stacy, Rafe had passed out during his dare to drink a whole can of beer dribbling as he lay on the sand and Topper had also picked dare, resulting in him kissing the person to his left, which had been Rafe before the boy had passed out in the next round. So far the bottle hadn’t landed on any of the pogues but it was only a matter of time. As the bottle spun slowly, they all watched with baited breath, waiting to see who would be next. It landed on JJ next and he loudly proclaimed “Dare! Do your worst!”. Topper dared him to go skinny dipping and in about fifteen seconds flat JJ had run close to shore, shucked his clothes off and gone streaking into the water, everyone laughing raucously as he screamed about the water being ice cold. When he was back, shaking his long blonde hair and spraying everyone in the process, he spun the bottle and on the game went.

It landed on Sarah. “Truth or dare Sarah C?” Topper said, looking pleased with himself for some reason. Sarah breathed out slowly “Dare, why not?” she noticed they were all surprised she hadn’t picked truth. To be honest she was close to it but something in her said to pick dare and do something different for a change, bolstered by her friend’s desire to take part. As long as nobody asked her to skinny dip, she could deal with it. After a small moment of deciding what the dare was, Topper called out “I dare you to kiss the person you like most in the circle”, he looked quite pleased with himself, one eyebrow raised in challenge. Sarah took a quick glance at everyone’s expectant faces, Kie was biting her lip, and wincing in sympathy. She knew that a dare like this would come around eventually and of course it had to be her to get it. 

Sarah steeled herself and turned to her right, John B staring back at her wide eyed. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, noticing the way he blushed and smiled, looking at her with a little bit of wonder. Sarah realised what the dare really meant and now it basically meant John B knew how she felt, he hadn’t seemed unhappy about it though hm. It wasn’t exactly how she wanted her first kiss with John B to go but at least their first proper kiss wasn’t a game, in front of all these people. “I think you were meant to kiss him properly Sarah, like on the lips you know?” one of the girls in the circle called out, drawing a few laughs. “Actually, Topper just said to kiss the person she likes, not where or how, so Sarah completed the dare” Pope replied, meeting Sarah’s eye and giving her a thumbs up, he always had their back and she loved him for it. Topper made a disgruntled noise, clearly he had thought Sarah was going to pick somebody else for that dare. Sarah spun the bottle, and it landed on Kie next. Kie picked dare and had to eat sand, her face scrunched up as she spat it out and tried to get the gritty feeling away. Sarah rubbed her back, and gave her some soda. 

The game went on and on and everyone was actually having a good time, the tension from earlier had eased and they were getting along until it landed on John B. He chose truth as there had been quite a few disgusting dares and he didn’t really feel like doing anything gross or drinking from the cup of death. Pope had chosen to pass the round before and drank from the cup and judging by the look on his face, it wasn’t pretty. Before they could all come up with something to ask, Topper called out “I have a question” really loudly. Sarah, JJ, Pope and Kie all met each other’s eyes, just knowing it would be something messed up. “Why did your mom leave you? Is it because your dad’s a loser or because you’re all dirty pogues living in a shack?” Topper drawled, cruelty seeping out. There was a collective intake of breath, even the other kooks looked shocked that Topper had just dropped something like that so callously. John B was shaking a little, his whole body was hot and his eyes felt tight, he was about to get up and do something, maybe give Topper the fight he had been waiting for all night but a touch on his hand brought him out of the haze. Sarah. She looked at him with so much affection, “he’s not worth it John B, let’s just end this now and split, please?” she whispered softly, JJ was on his other side, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He heard Pope and Kie murmur in support, their presence centring him. 

Topper growled in frustration, “seriously man, you’re not even going to say anything? Can’t even defend yourself?” He was frustrated at the fact that John B wasn’t taking the bait, and that even his own circle was silent. The pogues got to their feet, and it was Sarah who spoke “fuck you Topper, get a life and leave me and my friends the hell alone”. She said it with so much disgust, and so firmly that it brokered no argument, that and she threw the remains of whatever the hell was in the cup of death on him before she and the pogues started running away. JJ turned around and flipped him off, laughing wildly and whooping as he caught up with the other pogues. 

As they made their way past the beach, Pope reminded them that his dad was going to pick them all up, JJ and John B were staying over at his house, crashing on the pull-out couch since it was late. He suggested that his dad drop Kie and Sarah off too. Luckily Heyward had a big car he normally used for deliveries, which fit all the pogues in comfortably. Kie was first to be dropped off, she gave a two finger salute to the boys and quickly hugged Sarah before running into her house, Sarah was next since she lived a few streets away. As they pulled in to the driveway, John B quickly asked if he could jump out and walk her to the door, JJ and Pope looked at each other and waggled their eyebrows, they were so going to roast him about this later. Sarah blushed but was secretly pleased John B had asked, she kind of wanted to have a moment alone since the whole kiss on the cheek, revealed her feelings thing. 

They both got out of the car and heard JJ and Pope making kissing noises, which made John B turn around to flip them off, he forgot for a moment that Pope’s dad was right there so he shot him an innocent grin and turned back round. The pair was walking slowly, in silence and shooting each other a glance every few seconds, both shy and not knowing what to say. As they got closer to her front door, Sarah looked over at John B, turning with her back facing the door. The porch lights allowed them both to see each other’s face clearly, and they both smiled then laughed as the silence broke. “Sooo, you like me huh Val?” John B teased, he found humour easier than really laying his feelings out there, he was still a fourteen-year-old boy after all. “I guess I do Vlad, I didn’t really wanna kiss anybody else either” Sarah admitted shyly, “I’m glad you kissed me” John B said slowly, as he reached out for her hand. They held hands and looked at each other for a moment, both slowly leaning in until their lips met ever so gently, they both broke the kiss but stayed close, their foreheads touching. “Goodnight John B” Sarah whispered, “Night Sarah, sweet dreams” John B replied, letting go of her hand and waving as she walked inside. When the door closed, he turned back and started walking down the drive, with a goofy smile on his face, he had just kissed Sarah Cameron, his best friend. As Sarah walked upstairs towards her room, she couldn’t help but smile the same way thinking of John B, her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo a lot happened this chapter – I tried to get the balance between fleshing out the story and introspective bits with action to move it all forward. I also wanted to provide some background for a few things, like Sarah’s relationship with Rose and some Kie and Sarah friendship moments because I love them. Also if we got a dollar for every time I wrote John B we’d all be very rich. 
> 
> The next chapter will potentially be exploring when Big John goes missing, the pogues falling out with Sarah and general angst! Hope you guys enjoyed~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all hurt no comfort guys, sorry in advance! I considered keeping them all together but I figured the separation was more interesting, so: John B and Sarah have words, JJ, Pope and Kie are caught in between their two best friends, John B mourns his loss and Ward starts acting strangely. I feel like the show explored John B’s feelings about his dad going missing but I wanted to really delve into this and how it might change him, especially in the immediate time it happened and how it could cause him to push Sarah away. P.S. Sarah and Kie stay close because I couldn’t bear breaking them up too. Also this might be hella dramatic and ooc but in my head, all this trauma doesn’t just go on without something happening!

John B and Sarah Cameron are fifteen when they stop talking. With missing dads, JJ, Pope and Kie caught in between and opposing sides of the island, nothing feels right anymore.

It’s been weeks since Sarah had last spoken to John B, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t tried calling him, riding her bike down to the chateau and knocking on the door urgently. She needed to talk to him, to see him with her own eyes, to know he was okay. It wasn’t like him to just ghost her, especially not since they had been basically dating, they were so young and decided not to make a big thing of it since they both knew how the other felt and that was the important thing. How could anyone really be okay though, when their dad went missing so suddenly; one day he was setting off on his boat, the pogues had even waved him off, a few days went by, then a week and then he was considered a missing person. At first John B had been in complete denial, refusing to accept that his dad was really missing, convinced that he would come back, with some wild story about being lost at sea. Every day he would wait, hoping he would hear the roar of the boat pulling in to the dock, the screen door with its squeaky hinge and see his dads familiar silhouette. But he wasn’t back. 

As the days went by, then weeks, John B had changed and become withdrawn, even from the pogues. They had all tried to keep him company, to distract him in some way from everything but he just couldn’t take it. None of them understood, not really. John B knew that they were his friends and he should let them help, he desperately wanted to just cry and break something, to scream about how unfair it all was. But he didn’t let it out, he couldn’t otherwise he knew the real reason he was so angry would come out all at once; why didn’t his dad love him more than he loved the mere hope of finding the Royal Merchant? His whole life he had known his dad was different than most people’s parents; he had no rules, he didn’t enforce bed times and John B was pretty much left to his own devices. Sure they spent quality time together, his dad had taught him a lot and he knew his dad loved him, but there was always another love in his life; the gold, that frickin’ gold. John B had a vague memory of his mom, screaming about it before she had left, he was seven and suddenly she was just gone. He hadn’t seen her again, last his dad had heard she was somewhere out west.

Sarah knocked on the door again, before deciding to wait around for John B, she’d texted the other pogues but none of them had known where he was either. She shot another text to them asking them to come meet at the chateau asap. She pushed the rusty screen door, and sat on the couch, looking around at the place they had all spent so much of their time. It felt like a home away from home in many ways, they had all spent countless days and nights lounging around, watching movies, eating pizza and getting up to mischief. There were framed pictures on the wall of John B as a kid, then shots of all of them, from summers past. Sarah sighed as she thought about how it felt like things had changed so quickly. While Big John mostly left them to their own devices, often being locked in his little office working on some top secret project, he always had such a warm presence and they all appreciated how laid back he was. When things got too much at their own homes, whether it was academic pressure for Pope, JJ’s dad drinking, Kie’s parents or Rose and recently Ward pressuring the girls to spend more time at their various social events, they all wanted Sarah and Kie to be perfect at all times and it got overwhelming real fast. The chateau had always been a place where they could all be themselves. But lately, like everything else it just didn’t feel the same. 

Sarah heard the door open and was brought out of her reverie, finally seeing the boy she had been waiting for. She watched as a range of expressions crossed his face, switching from surprise to happiness to the customary guarded look he had adopted recently, it didn’t suit him, not when he was one of the most unguarded people she had ever met. He didn’t hug her or do their handshake or anything. John B coughed, “what are you doing here Sarah?” his question made something in her chest hurt, he had never asked her that before and she had never had to explain her presence. Until now. “I just wanted to see how you were doing…it’s been a while” She responded softly, “I’ve been calling, and I came by yesterday too, but you weren’t in”. He sighed heavily and sat down opposite her in his dads chair. “I just can’t be here right now, been out on the pogue a lot recently” he admitted, Sarah looked puzzled “what about your uncle? Taylor, isn’t he meant to be here right now?” He shook his head ruefully, “Uncle T isn’t the kind of guy to stay in one place for long, he’ll be back though, we have a DCS check in a few weeks”.

Sarah couldn’t believe what she was hearing, how could his uncle just leave him on his own? He was fifteen years old for god’s sake. She felt anger and a deep sadness well up inside her, she wanted to take care of him but what could she do? She had asked her dad about helping John B somehow, maybe even getting someone to find out what happened to Big John, but he had acted all weird about it and wouldn’t listen whenever she tried to bring it up again. She wasn’t surprised when Rose had wrinkled her nose at the idea of helping but she really thought her dad would listen to her, especially since this was someone he knew. She wondered what the hell that was all about. “John B, you know that’s not okay right? He can’t just come and go like that?” Sarah said hesitantly, “you can’t take care of yourself, we’re still kids”. At this John B snorted angrily, and she looked up, a bit shocked, seeing his face full of something she didn’t like. 

“What am I meant to do Sarah? Huh? If I say anything, DCS will take me away, I have to make the best of this shitty situation” he said, eyes meeting hers then shifting away, “besides, I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time, this won’t be any different”. Sarah wanted to interject, to say something that would make him see things differently, to give him hope but before she could say anything he cut in. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand though”. For a moment Sarah couldn’t really comprehend what he had just said, but she shook her head “what do you mean I wouldn’t understand?” Sarah said hurt leaking into her tone “we’re all just trying to help you and be here for you…I care about you John B”. John B looked pained at her hurt expression, “I’m saying that your life has always been easy Sarah, your dad is one of the richest people in town and you’ve never had to struggle” he let out, taking a breath before continuing “you’ve never had to think about where your next meal comes from, never had to wonder if you’ll have hot water in the morning because your dad keeps forgetting to pay the bill or having to get a job every summer so you can have a good time with your friends without being embarrassed that you can’t afford it”. 

John B exhaled heavily, these were all things he had thought of before but always pushed away, he knew Sarah had never looked down on him but an ugly part of him just wanted to say something, anything to remove the expression of pity off her face. He had definitely done that, Sarah looked upset and he could see the tell-tale shine in her eyes which came before she cried and he hated himself for being the one to do that to her. “So what, because my family has money, I can’t be here for you?” she said “I can’t be your friend anymore? What? I don’t understand where this is all coming from. I just want to help you John B”. A note of pleading had entered her voice, confusion too. He wanted everything to go back to normal, he wanted his dad to come back, he wanted it not to hurt when he saw Sarah’s caring face, to be able to joke and chill with JJ, Pope and Kie like they always had. He wanted so much but he knew he couldn’t change anything, not really. Better to protect himself before he lost anything else. Even if it meant doing something he didn’t want to and hurting someone he cared about.

“I’m saying I need some space, I don’t want you to keep coming round here, I don’t want you to call and I don’t want to see you anymore” he couldn’t believe he had just said that, to Sarah, the girl he had loved since he was ten years old, she was crying openly now and his stomach was churning. Tears made their way down Sarah’s cheeks and she was still trying to take in what he had said, she wiped her face hastily. “Fine! I’m done with this, I’m done with trying to be here for you, I’m done with trying to help. For weeks I’ve been trying to see you, to talk, because I couldn’t take knowing you were on your own!” She said, her usually calm tone rising with each word, “if that’s how you really think of me, after all this time…as some selfish kook princess then I’m done. Clearly our friendship or anything else never meant much to you” she exhaled. John B stayed silent, his eyes betraying how he really felt but he was stubborn, sitting there as he watched Sarah break down. It was obvious she wanted him to say something, anything, for him to laugh and say this was some twisted joke but he didn’t say a word. 

She sat there for a few more seconds before rising to her feet, giving him such a heartbroken look, he couldn’t take it and he looked away instead. As she got to the door, she could hear JJ, Pope and Kie as they headed up to the house, before they got to the door, Sarah turned around and said softly, “Goodbye Vlad” before rushing outside, pushing past her friends who went from joking around to silent when they saw her tear streaked face. Sarah quickly got onto her bike and pedalled away, before they could even say anything. “Uh guys, what the hell just happened?” JJ said, the picture of confusion, “clearly some major shit” Pope said, the two boy’s eyes met and looked over at Kie who looked furious. She burst through the door of the house, stopping for a second when she saw John B sitting there, but then she burst out “what the hell did you say to her?” JJ and Pope were close behind, their eyes wide as they took in what was going on. 

After a few seconds of silence, Kie tried again huffing in annoyance “Come on John B, I know you’ve been having a really fucking shit time recently, but this is Sarah, what did you do?” At that John B looked up, shouting now “really Kie? A shit time? My dad is missing, I’ve lost everything!” Kie just stared back, unflinching “we know John B, we’ve tried being here for you but you keep pushing us away, and last time I checked, you still had us. Me, JJ, Pope and Sarah, we’re right here!” Kie exhaled angrily. “I never asked you to be!” John B replied, the pogues looking taken aback. “Maybe we need to calm down guys, this isn’t helping” Pope said uneasy, he hated seeing the pogues fight and considering that it rarely happened and was hardly ever serious, this was making him anxious. JJ was silent. “That’s real cute John B, but guess what, that’s not how friendship works, and I know for a fact, Sarah wouldn’t just leave without a reason. So what the hell did you do?” Kie was relentless. “I told her I didn’t wanna see her anymore okay? Or talk to her, or any of it” John B said, spitting it out. He knew how they were all going to react. Immediately JJ, Kie and Pope started talking over each other, “what the fuck dude?!” that was JJ, “seriously man?” Pope shouted, you knew you had messed up big if Pope was mad at you. Kie just shook her head in disgust, “I’m out, you guys talk some sense into him, I’m gonna go find Sarah” she ran out. JJ and Pope just looked at him in a way they never had before, disappointed. They sank wordlessly into the sofa and nobody spoke for a long time. 

After that day at the chateau and the subsequent bust up, Sarah and Kie had seen John B, JJ and Pope fleetingly. They still texted and occasionally the four of them had tried to hang out but it just wasn’t the same without John B. JJ and Pope had tried getting them all to talk, especially John B and Sarah because they knew Kie would come around eventually if those two worked things out, but it was no use. Sarah and Kie stuck to their neighbourhoods now, and the remaining pogues stayed on the cut. For a small island it sure felt like there was a massive divide between them all. As weeks turned to months, even the little bits of contact died down, till eventually, Sarah and Kie hadn’t heard from the boys properly in almost a year. None of them were happy about it but they found a new normal, JJ and Pope knew not to mention Sarah in front of John B, and Kie knew not to push the issue with Sarah either. JJ, Pope and Kie had said after it had all gone down that they wouldn’t pick sides but it was sadly inevitable.

John B had tried reaching out a few times but Sarah wouldn’t answer calls, or see him on the few occasions he had drawn up the courage to come to her house. Once Rafe had answered and basically slammed the door in his face, mocking him and ranting on about how glad he was that his sister had seen the truth about him. Another time he had caught a flash of blonde hair and tanned skin at Sarah’s window but Rose had claimed she wasn’t in. John B got the message, and he knew he had caused this but doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell. Sarah had also started dating someone officially and he tried not to let that get to him when JJ and Pope had told him. He was bound to find out somehow, after all it was a small island, didn’t mean it didn’t make his heart hurt. 

Things pretty much might have continued this way if it hadn’t been for John B, JJ and Pope finding a sunken boat, a motel key and then a compass. Those discoveries would change their lives forever and maybe even bring the pogues back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, what did you think?? I know a lot happened and honestly this could have been way longer but I tried my best to get the main things across and we have a slightly more tortured John B here. Looking forward to hearing what you think! Catch you on the next chapter + rest assured, the pogues will be reunited soon! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a sweet reunion in this chapter folks and plenty of action, this was so much fun writing plus I got to watch the show again, for research purposes of course! It was also fun re-writing the canon scenes to fit my narrative, so you’ll notice that some things go the same but some deviate too! John B isn’t quite as clueless here and he knows when to make a move. Also this story is going to be longer than I thought, steadily upping the chapter count lol, I split this chapter into two because it was so long and I haven’t even finished part B yet. Hope you guys enjoy!

John B and Sarah Cameron are sixteen when they reconcile and go on a mission. 

Sarah woke up to a strange sound, thinking it was Wheezie she growled out “Wheezie, shut up” the mechanical sort of clanking continued, she was tempted to just ignore it and go back to sleep but her curiosity won out. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped a little as she came face to face with John B. “You’re not Wheezie” she said sighing, “Correct yeah” he said simply, she noticed his eyes had dipped down to where her shirt had ridden up and she pulled it down quickly, smoothing out the fabric. The boy she hadn’t spoken more than a few words to over the past year, after their big argument – well technically speaking it was less of an argument and more the explosion of their relationship, best friend or otherwise. What was he doing here though? And so early in the morning? It wasn’t unusual to see him around the boat every now and then, her dad had given him a job and she wouldn’t lie and say her heart didn’t skip a beat every time she saw glimpses of him but neither of them had made a move to speak so the fracture grew wider. “Um hey, Sarah, I know what it looks like but it’s not what you think” She tilted her head questioning “so you’re not sneaking on to our boat at five am with empty tanks?” He looked like he was deciding what story to go with, she knew him or had known him well enough to know when he was scrambling for answers. 

“No, I mean yeah I did borrow them but Ward knows all about it” he said, she didn’t believe him for a second because why would he be acting so shady if that was the case? “Sweet, I’ll tell Ward you dropped them back for him then” Sarah said a hint of a challenge in her voice, she knew her hunch was right when his eyes widened and he tried to play it cool. “Sure, yeah, this is pretty much what he told me to do”. She just nodded and then looked down at her phone, “okay bye John B”, there was so much running through her mind and she wanted to talk to him, damn her traitorous heart. He didn’t leave. “Actually, you know, what... what exactly were you gonna tell your dad?” John B said chuckling lightly, “Nothing much, just that you poached our scuba gear” she said, deadpan. “Okay, fuck I just borrowed it for a few hours and I brought it back” he admitted, she raised an eyebrow in response “minus the air”. A note of desperation crept into his features then “look please don’t tell him, you know he’ll fire me…and I need this job”, she just looked at him then sighed, a hint of a smile playing on her lips “relax I’m not gonna tell him anything, your secrets safe with me John B”. 

He just blinked and it’s like he forgot the past year, his painfully familiar playful smile on his face, staring at her with a sort of wonder like he used to. After a few more seconds of loaded silence, she cleared her throat and broke the moment, “you probably have somewhere to be?” she said, she considered snarkily telling him to leave but she just couldn’t find it in heart to be so dismissive, not even now. He stood up straighter and shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts and the little moment they had shared, “right, yeah I’ll go now, bye Sarah”. “Later” she said, shifting back down and laying on her side, facing away from him. As he walked to the deck, he looked back, he was going to get her to forgive him somehow, he wanted her back. He’d need to get JJ and Pope’s help and maybe even wrangle Kie into it somehow. Wheezie had heard the whole exchange and hid a gleeful little smirk, she was so going to use this against her sister soon. She felt a twinge of guilt but in their family, Sarah was like the perfect princess who could do no wrong and their dad didn’t really give her or Rafe a chance so opportunities like this one didn’t come along often. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few days later and he had arrived at the boat for his usual shift on the Cameron’s boat and he just been taken to the side and fired by Ward. What the fuck. The guy Sarah was dating, Mason, was also there, he grimaced inwardly, he knew it was irrational but he just didn’t like that guy. He didn’t want to believe that Sarah would have told her dad, especially after she had literally told him she wouldn’t but who else could it be? So when he made his way to the jetty, and saw Sarah walking by, a shy smile on her face as she said hi, he couldn’t stop himself from saying something. Ever since his dad had gone missing it’s like his anger would just surge up, he never used to be like this, it’s like he went from zero to a hundred way too quickly now and he didn’t like it. “Your secrets safe with me?” he said shortly, “what secret? Oh that…” he cut her off “yeah that, your dad just fired me. I can’t believe you told”. “What the fuck? I didn’t, John B you have to believe me” Sarah exclaimed, she needed him to believe that she wouldn’t do something like that, regardless of what happened between them. 

It bothered her for reasons that she held close to her chest, she knew most people saw her as this unruffled kook princess who was some ice queen and rude to waiters at a minimum but that couldn’t have been further from the truth. It stung that he would think so lowly of her, and it reminded her of their last full conversation, that day when he had basically broken her heart and explained how out of touch he thought she was. He just snorted muttering something under his breath and walked off. She just stared after him in disbelief, what the fuck just happened? She was pissed off all over again at this dismissal and resolved to prove that she hadn’t snitched on him or at the very least get him to apologise. She wasn’t enjoying the way he was acting and how little faith he had in her, after years of friendship and after their little moment on the boat the other day she thought they were making progress, if you could even call it that. She just sighed inwardly and made her way to the other side of the boat, where her family and Mason, her boyfriend were sitting. She pasted on a smile and when Mason and Ward had looked at her strangely, she said nothing was wrong. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sarah decided to go by the chateau a few days later, donning a bikini top, flowery red shorts and a baseball cap which had been one of the boys before she had stolen it for herself a couple years ago. She had told Kie what had happened and she was in full support of Sarah clearing her name, she had grumbled a little about how John B should have known better than to accuse her but relented when Sarah gave her the pouty face. She saw John B sitting near the water, he was facing away from her so she had a few seconds to stare at him and prepare herself a little. “It’s your turn today” Sarah called out when she was close enough he could hear her, he turned in his chair, his surprise clear, “my turn for what?” “To ask me what I’m doing here so early” he met her gaze, he was game to play this conversation out “what are you doing here?” She walked till she was facing him, one hand on her hip, she noticed the way his eyes skated across her figure, then rested on her eyes. Similarly she was checking him out, eyes resting on the familiar bandana at his neck and the stretch of tanned skin under his loosely buttoned shirt. Her face felt hot all of a sudden. “I didn’t really get a chance to respond the other way when you spat in my face and yelled at me, then stormed off like a child. First of all, I’m not a liar, I don’t know how Ward found out about the scuba gear but I swear it wasn’t from me. I’m not the reason you got fired” she said firmly. He just looked at her for a moment then shrugged “Okay, I believe you.” 

He responded simply, she wasn’t expecting him to say that so she was preparing to say more but was cut short. “Well okay, that’s what I came here to say so…good talk” she made to walk away, but he stopped her “I knew you wouldn’t do it, I was just pissed because…well it doesn’t really matter, anyway I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that” he said apologetically, “I’m really sorry Sarah…for all of it”. She stifled a little gasp, she knew he wasn’t just talking about the other day now. This wasn’t enough to erase all the hurt but it was a start. They had never needed many words, a little meant a lot with them. He had reached out to stop her leaving and he was still holding onto her arm gently, his thumb stroking her a little, her eyes flicked down to where they were touching and he let go self-conscious all of a sudden. “I know, John B, I know.” She smiled hesitantly at him, and he reciprocated, holding each other’s gaze for a few moments, it’s like they were reluctant to break the silence, until a noise from the driveway caught their attention. Their eyes dropped and they both let out a little laugh, and he rubbed the back of his head shyly, his curls unruly as always. “I’ll see you around John B” Sarah said whispering, she didn’t even know why she was but it just felt like anything more would ruin this. “See you Sarah” he said back, with a little goofy wave as she walked past the drive. 

He watched her leaving, wondering to himself what the hell had just happened. Sarah was thinking the same thing, biting her lip gently as she recalled the way it had felt when he touched her arm, god what was she? Thirteen? She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a branch snapping, she looked up and saw JJ and Pope making their way to the water. They were both clearly surprised to see her there, after all it had been a long time since she was last here. She had missed them so much and as much as not seeing John B had hurt, not seeing these two boys had also hurt deeply. They had all been close and had their individual friendships as well as being tight as a group. She smiled widely as they both ran up to her, grabbing her into a hug, when they parted JJ swung her around dramatically. “What are you doing here Sar?” Pope said, slipping her old nickname in affectionately. “Just sorting something out” she replied, being deliberately vague, both boys just looked at her knowingly, but JJ called her on it “would that something involve a certain friend of ours named John B, you know about my height, curly brown hair, and hopelessly in love with you?” Pope guffawed but didn’t argue, Sarah just blushed pushing JJ’s shoulder half-heartedly.

“Stop, it may involve him but it’s nothing to do with anything…more. I have a boyfriend, remember?” She didn’t know whether she was reminding them or herself. She had been spending less and less time with Mason lately, and she was thinking about him even less, she knew that didn’t really bode well for their relationship. But she couldn’t just break up with him because her and John B were, what? Friends again? Kind of? She knew she was in denial about them ever just being friends at this point but that was her story and she was sticking to it. Pope and JJ just raised their eyebrows at her statement “Sure, we call bullshit though” they said in sync, high fiving when they realised, they had always had some weird telepathic thinking. She just laughed at them, shaking her head, some things never changed. “I have to get going, gotta go get a dress fitted for midsummers, yay fun!” Sarah said sarcastically, they both winced, knowing how much she hated that yearly party. Pope’s face brightened up when he remembered that his dad was working that party “I’ll be there though, I can keep you and Kie company! Slip you the best food and make fun of Rose” he said commiserating. “I think that’s the only thing that will make it bearable, thanks Po” she pouted, hugging them both goodbye, “see you around guys” she did JJ’s usual two finger salute and walked off, both boys smiling widely. Now all they needed was Kie back in the fold and the pogues would be officially back together. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

John B was running, his beat up converse slapping the ground, heart thumping as he climbed a fence then ran past Jorge’s house, he remembered the guy being friends with his dad way back when. He grabbed the kiddy bike he saw without thinking, shouting out an apology and a promise about leaving it at the park. He needed to get out of dodge, fast. Cheryl and Officer no neck would be on his tail and they had the benefit of being in a police cruiser. He kept going until he saw a chain fence rapidly approaching and a kid came out of nowhere distracting him until he went flying landing on his back somehow. Fuck that hurt. “Who put that chain there” he groaned out, speaking to nobody in particular, he tried looking up but it hurt too much to think, so he just put his head back on the road. “Did you just yeet over that chain?” a sweet familiar voice called out, coming nearer. Sarah. The universe loved him clearly. He just groaned in response, “Oh my god, holy shit your shirt” her hand skittered over his chest, lifting his torn shirt exposing the deep scratch underneath. Typical, she was here, touching him and he couldn’t even enjoy it. Was he delirious? Fuck. He looked down and saw a whole lot of blood, quipping “yeah that’s not ideal” she hummed in agreement “that’s not good at all”. 

“Take me to the hospital” he managed to say, “what? Right now?” she replied, “yeah right now, that’d be fantastic!” he exhaled. His eyes flicked to hers and she was clearly considering whether he was okay before coming to a decision, breathing out “Okay, well we have to get you up first” she held on to one of his arms and helped him up, putting her arm around his waist, clutching on to his shirt as she helped him into her car. He took in her car, whistling at the leather interior and flicking the little lemon air freshener, “fancy” he joked as she got behind the wheel, she faked a grimace “birthday present from Ward and Rose”. Seeing flashing lights in the rearview mirror he slid down in the seat, wincing as his stomach ached. “Hey…do you see a car? Like a cop SUV? Blue and white maybe” John B said, tone measured and casual, Sarah looked back carefully “yes there’s a blue and white cop SUV”. Shit shit shit. “Do you see a guy with no neck?” he stayed deadly still but he saw Sarah looking back again “There is a guy, he in fact does not have a neck, there’s a woman with him”, he slid further down in the seat.

He met her eyes and he knew he’d have to answer all her questions in a second but he couldn’t think of anything else other than the fact he needed to get out of here “Can we just go? Like now?” desperation leaking into his voice, she had already started driving, carefully manoeuvring out of the parking spot and then they were clear, driving past the cop cars. He let out a sigh of relief, sitting up straight again. “Why are they after you John B? did you rob a bank between yesterday morning and today?” Sarah asked, her concern evident “It’s probably better if you don’t know”. She just shot him an unconvinced stare, “seriously? It’s me you’re talking to, spill” she kept her eyes on the road as he explained about DCS, how Cheryl had been hounding him and how they had tried taking him to the mainland today. “So that’s basically it” he let out a deep breath. All that and it wasn’t even 12pm yet. 

“So you’re basically a fugitive?” he appreciated that she didn’t dwell on what he had said, though he knew she had been listening, she was choosing humour rather than being serious right now, because he needed it. She always knew what to say. “More like a refugee or something” he played along, “maybe we shouldn’t go to the hospital, can you…take a left here instead? I need to get something”. When they stopped, he jumped out and picked up the photo of his dad which he had dropped, staring at it for a second before running back inside. He held it up and he saw Sarah’s eyes flick to the picture then back ahead, he took a breath “it’s one of the last pictures I have of him, couldn’t leave it behind, you know?” he said quietly. She patted his hand where it rested on his leg, “I know how much you miss him John B. I know it’s not the same but I miss him too, you know?” he flipped his hand over so their palms were touching, fingers curling together, entwined. He watched curiously as her cheeks got the most alluring glow all of a sudden. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he knew she was still with Mason and he didn’t want to mess up this fragile thing they had just about got back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He turned to look out of the window, noticing that they were in her neighbourhood, wait was she taking him to her place? What about her dad? Or Rafe? He had always had a respect for Ward, they had all heard his rags to riches story on the cut, how he had been one of them. And he was Sarah’s dad so he didn’t dislike him, he had always been nice, their dads were childhood buddies, though strangely he hadn’t been around once since he went missing. He could never fully relax around the man though, he didn’t know what it was precisely but he didn’t trust him fully, it’s just a feeling he got. The less said about Rafe the better, he avoided the older boy whenever he could. She parked the car and they crept out, well she crept and he hobbled along as sneakily as he could close behind her, she was leading him, their hands still clasped. When they got near the front door he got nervous all of a sudden “Sarah I shouldn’t be here, I don’t think your dad would be too happy about an ex-employee bleeding all over his house”. She just shushed him as she made sure the coast was clear, “so don’t bleed” she said cheekily, he rolled his eyes and made a funny face in response. 

As they snuck in to the house, he took a quick glance around the hall, not much had changed in a year. Same pictures lining the stairway walls, same classy décor, which he knew Sarah hated. They both heard Ward, speaking loudly on the phone, Sarah panicked and shoved him into the closest room, standing awkwardly with her hands on her hips as she saw her dad come down the stairs. She prayed that he wouldn’t want to go into his study where he normally took calls, smiling widely as he took notice of her standing there. “What are you doing?” he asked, putting the phone to the side for a second, “what do you mean?” he gestured to the front door, which she had left open. “Shut the door, come on sweetie” she did what he asked and he just shook his head fondly as he walked to the kitchen, which was conveniently on the other side of the house. She breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing the first aid kit from another room then entering the study quickly, she saw John B had taken a seat on the couch, he looked awed at all the books on the shelves. She smiled to herself before sitting next to him, getting his attention. 

He lifted his shirt, wincing again at the scratches which were sore and had bled through his shirt, she whistled at the sight “that’s gotta be disinfected” she rummaged through the kit, finding what she needed. “Is that rubbing alcohol?” She nodded, strands of hair falling into her face, as she dabbed some of the liquid onto a cotton swab. “It’s the only way to be safe” she looked up “Okay, you ready? Close your eyes” He obliged her, he knew this was going to hurt like hell. “Ready, one, two…” she pressed down and he yelped. Really fucking loudly. She instantly pressed a hand over his mouth, her eyes getting big as she shushed him “are you kidding me? My god” she removed her hand and he apologised sheepishly. Sarah just huffed in response, she was so cute when she was all official John B thought to himself, watching as put the swab back on his stomach, wiping away the blood. It stung a little, but he sat still, eyes drifting from the blonde to a portrait hanging on the wall. “Who, uh, who’s the dude on the wall?” he asked, “oh that’s Denmark Tanny, founder of Tannyhill” she replied absentmindedly, “so, how did a slave found a cotton plantation?” As she continued cleaning his wound, nearly done, she looked up “He was a free man. He's kind of a mystery. He showed up out of nowhere and paid for all of the land around here in gold.” His mind stuck on that fact, “in gold?” Sarah hummed in response, disgruntled as he got up abruptly. “Hey I wasn’t finished!” 

John B strode closer to the painting, thinking out loud “Denmark Tanny…I recognize that name. He…He was on the Royal Merchant but there were no survivors. Looking puzzled he looked to Sarah, “what else do you know about this guy?” She looked thoughtful, wrinkling her nose a little “When we first moved in, we found a diary, an almanac, a bunch of papers. Ward donated all of it, to the state archives at Chapel Hill. “Can I go see that?” he asked, this was a promising lead as any and he had a feeling about it. “See what?” “The archives, I need…need to see them” She looked confused, “I mean I can get you in if you want, we have a trustee pass”. He tried not to get too excited but he couldn’t help himself, after the dead end that had been the drone, he needed something. “Yeah! Yeah I need that, now” she looked at him questioningly, “to Chapel Hill…today?” He nodded, “yes, right now…” She looked like she had resolved something in her head, “okay, I’ll give it to you, if you tell me why”. He had known she would say that, I mean wouldn’t anybody after such a random ass request? “I can’t tell you…” she cut him off, eyebrow raised, hands on hips, “more fugitive stuff?” “Fugitive adjacent…sort of” he quipped, “it’s a…a matter of national security”. 

Sarah placed a hand over heart, all dramatic and movie like “I’ve just waited my whole life for someone to say that to me”. He just rolled his eyes and asked again and she relented “Okay deal, I’m coming with you though”. He was about to say no but he knew how stubborn she could be, plus he wouldn’t mind the company, and if he was really honest with himself, he just wanted to hang out with her some more. It was a win-win situation, he knew he’d have to tell her about the gold and this whole treasure hunt he was on at some point today but for now he would leave it, let her wonder a little longer. “Okay, one last mission”. He watched as she came closer, breath catching as she lifted his shirt and stuck a plaster to his wound, her small hand making sure it was sitting right, her fingers lingering on his stomach for a few seconds longer than they needed to. She dropped her hand all of a sudden, as if remembering where she was, looking up at him with a small smile “Come on, let’s go!” 

They got to the docks where the ferry and other boats were leaving soon, crap. John B kind of wished he had thought this through a bit more, they needed to get on this boat. Sarah walked up to the ticket booth, from her frown he could see that it wasn’t good news. “They’re all sold out, what are we gonna do now?” She said looking around the packed dock, he did the same, eyes landing on a tugboat nearby. He sort of recognised the guy over there, “I have an idea, ever been on a tugboat?” her eyes followed to where he gestured, “You’re not serious” she guffawed lightly. “We gotta talk our way onto this boat” Sarah didn’t look convinced, “I got this, these are my people, wait and see”. He walked over, full of confidence, swaggering a little with bravado, fake it till you make it.

Sarah laughed to herself as she saw John B get shot down by the captain of the tugboat, she stifled another laugh as she saw his pissed off expression, walking back to her, shoulders down. “So, uh, they’re booked, it’s a no go” he admitted grudgingly, “who? Your uh, your people?” giggling as she said it, he had been so sure it was kind of cute how disappointed he looked now, like a disgruntled puppy. “You got a better idea?” he said grouchy, he was so sure his plan would work. Sarah looked around, noticing a few tanks lying nearby, “I do actually, here grab a tank” she picked one up, and nudged him to do the same. They walked quickly, pinching the two yellow raincoats which had been hung on the side of the dock, quickly shuffling them on, pulling the hoods over their heads. They heard one of the crew saying they were setting off and quickly ran on board, going through a random door, “gotta go down to the engine room” John B said hushed, as they made their way down. They got in to the engine room as the ship left port, jostling them around a little, they held on to each other to stay steady, their faces just inches apart. “Sorry” they both whispered, faces flushed from the close proximity and the rush of the last few minutes, they didn’t break apart until the boat stopped rocking. “We’re moving” Sarah said, grasping for something to say to break the tension, “Yea..yeah” John B responded, looking down to where their hands were gripping on to each other still. They had made it, one step further to finding the gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!! You guys are gonna love the next chapter trust meeee! Hope you're all having a great day + as always, let me know what you think x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little recap since I kind of had to end the last chapter in a weird place – Sarah and John B reconnected in the last chapter, Sarah cleared her name re: scuba tanks and a firing, John B gave a long awaited apology, John B yeeted over a chain and Sarah tends his wounds, they head to Chapel Hill and just made it on the boat. Plus bucket loads of sexual tension. Without further ado here’s the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

John B and Sarah Cameron are sixteen when they find a lead and are honest with themselves. 

Sarah broke away from their awkward position first, letting out a shuttered breath, sitting down on the box nearby. It was so freaking hot in here, she tied her hair into a loose ponytail hoping it would help, it didn’t. Even though she was only wearing a bandeau and some jeans, it felt like she had about fifty layers on. She fanned her face as John B slumped down on the floor next to her. He shucked off his shirt and rested his head on his rolled up shirt and backpack, her eyes drifted to his chest, mentally smacking herself when his eyes met hers knowingly. John B had just caught her checking him out, and it wasn’t the first time either, ugh. “What is the hottest you’ve ever been?” she said, they used to be comfortable in silence but it felt kind of loaded at the moment so she felt the need to make conversation. “Right now” he responded straight away, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. “Same” a few seconds went by, “wanna play a game?” she suggested. It was really fricking hot and she needed a distraction from it and John B’s distracting…everything. “Sure, why not, shoot” he said, “so there’s this game that Wheezie and I play, it’s called truth or dare, except there’s no dare”. He laughed a little at that “so it’s just truth Sarah, that’s truth”, “yeah, do you wanna play truth?” 

He looked over at her, not moving too much, he felt like he was going to boil alive, this heat was no joke. “You get first question” Sarah said, breaking him out of his misdirected thoughts, “why did you kill Dimitri?” he put on one of his many made-up accents, and she grinned in response, clearly catching on. “Oh, that is too easy. Dimitri, he... he knew too much. He was compromised.” Sarah replied, putting on an equally terrible accent. All this sneaking around and mission talk had brought them back to their spy movie phase clearly, both laughing. He loved that they were so in sync, even after the past year. “My turn” the girl in question said, “what did you see in the painting?” He knew this was coming, and wondered how much to tell her. He was reminded of those two guys who had torn his house apart and shuddered inwardly, he’d be damned if he brought any danger her way. “Look, I can’t tell you okay?” before she could protest, he cut in “it’s for your own safety”.

Sarah wasn’t satisfied with that answer, he could tell but he wouldn’t risk her, he just couldn’t. “But something made you want to go to the archives, clearly” indicating their current location with a swish of her hand. “Look somebody who was supposed to be dead, wasn’t okay?” he replied, “that’s all I can say, for now”. “Okay Mr. mysterious, I’ll drop it…for now” she relented, moving on to her next question. “Why did you do it?” he looked at her confused, and she stared back, eyes flitting away then back “why did you tell me to leave…that day”. It was obvious what day she was referring to of course, he sighed deeply and faced her. “I guess I just felt so fucking angry, like everything was too much with my dad…being missing, and I was…scared.” He whispered, he hadn’t meant to admit that last part but the truth just kind of slipped out. She had that effect on him. “Scared of what?” Sarah replied, meeting his eyes, kindly. “Scared of losing anyone else, scared of what would happen next…scared that you’d just end up leaving anyway once you saw how desperate everything was in those first few weeks” he admitted hesitantly, she turned at that, joining him on the floor, their arms just inches away from each other. 

“I get that, but for the record, I never would have left you…I won’t” she promised, past and present mixing together in this moment. He smiled gently, to her surprise she saw a tear rolling down his cheek, he wiped it away quickly but she still saw it. Sarah rested her head back, sliding further down, “your turn” she said softly. “Do you think you can forgive me? I really am sorry for it, so fucking sorry” “Truthfully? I’ve already sort of forgiven you, you still have some making up to do though buddy, not just with me, Kie as well”. John B felt an overwhelming sense of relief hearing her answer, he hadn’t fucked it all up after all, he needed to speak to Kie though, maybe when they were back home. “Noted. I’m glad…that we’re…well here, I’m glad you’re here with me right now” he said, “truth?” he smiled at her teasing question, “always” he answered. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sweltering journey later, John B and Sarah ran off the boat, hand in hand, laughing wildly as one of the crew members shouted after them. They ran until they were sure they weren’t going to face any trouble and stood in the middle of a park, panting as they caught their breath. Sarah looked down at herself, grimacing at her damp clothes, her jeans were sticking to her legs and felt super gross. “We’re disgusting, we’re not gonna get into the archives looking like this” she said, noticing John B’s clothes didn’t look much better than her own. “Why not?” she just looked at him, gesturing to his torn shirt, and blood on his jeans, not to mention how damp he was. He shrugged, “okay, okay”.  
“Let’s go shopping!” she said, enthusiastically, playing it up as she heard him groaning, elbowing him in the side as they walked to the main road where all the stores were.

They walked past a few stores, but John B said no to all of them on principle. She huffed each time but kept walking until she found a classy looking place and looked at him gleefully, “I think we’ve arrived” he looked inside and shook his head, “absolutely not, nuh uh”. He kept grumbling even as she pulled him in, saying something about it being like an organ with the wrong blood type, she just rolled her eyes at his dramatics and found a cashmere cardigan on display. “Look, cashmere!” she said, enjoying his obvious discomfort. He touched a shirt on one of the tables, balking when he saw the price tag “oh my god, have you seen this shirt? It’s $190”. He couldn’t believe people spent that much on clothes, especially just one shirt, rich people were crazy. “Don’t worry, I’ll sugar mama you” Sarah teased, she didn’t want him to worry about paying, besides, this was coming out of her allowance which was super generous anyway. “Sugar mama me?” John B repeated, looking like a puppy again, an angry puppy. She put some glasses on him, admiring him “what about these? little Clark Kent action” waggling her eyebrows as he got more frustrated, “I don’t want anything from here” he bit out, she just giggled, she couldn’t take him seriously with those glasses on.

“Excuse me, may I help?” an older man asked politely, clearly someone who worked in the store. “Yes, yes you may…Mr? Sarah said, putting on her ‘kook’ voice, she knew people like this dude always responded well to customers who laid it on thick. “Mr. Ike” he said, smiling jovially, “I’m Sarah” she said, shaking his hand, she gestured towards John B with her thumb “my friend Jonathan here needs all the help he can get”. Mr Ike assessed him, taking in John B’s ripped shirt and jeans, “I can see that”. She stifled another laugh as the older man looked distastefully at her John B’s worn sneakers, this was going to be fun. 

John B came out in a striped shirt, pants and a matching bowtie, “Awww you look like you’re ready for the middle school dance” she teased. “I look like I just got kicked out of a barbershop quartet” he grumbled. “Mr Ike, what about seersucker?” the man nodded excitedly, he had just the thing, “ooh and maybe a pink button down shirt and some bucks!” she was having way too much fun with this.  
As Mr. Ike wandered off, looking for the items in question, John B looked like he was going to argue with her, she just waved him off “Shhh, just accept your fate” he walked back in to the changing room, muttering to himself. It had been about ten minutes and he still wasn’t out, so Sarah walked over to the door, knocking hesitantly.

“I’m not coming out” he called back in response, “why not?” she could hear him shuffling about inside, what was he doing? “Because you’re probably gonna buy it”, “well you’re not wrong”. A few seconds more and he gave no sign he was coming out so she took a deep breath and pulled the door open, not expecting to see John B checking himself out in the mirror. He gasped like a scandalised maiden in a period drama, she couldn’t stop laughing but reined it in eventually, “John B, are you checking yourself out?” her eyes flitted from his chest to his boxers back up to his face, noting his rapidly reddening cheeks. “Stop!” she just rolled her eyes “relax John B, it’s not like I’ve never seen a boy in underwear before” He looked curiously at her, a weird kind of expression crossing his face, she felt the need to clarify before he thought…well whatever it was he was thinking “I have a brother, get your head out of the gutter John B”. 

He quickly pulled on the pants and matching jacket, sans shirt she noted, not that she was paying close attention or anything. “Pull your fly up” she said suddenly, “got it” flushing again, he walked out barefoot, looking in the mirror and groaning at his reflection. “Honestly, if somebody saw me in this…” he trailed off, “they’d roast the shit out of you” she finished off his sentence, “yeah”. She looked at him, squinting “it’s a good thing we’re on a secret mission, so we have to assume another identity. In fact, we probably shouldn't even be using our real names.” John B nodded, playing along, fighting a smile “Yeah, so we need aliases. What are you thinkin’?” She tapped her chin then met his eyes, “Mmm, Vlad…from Vienna” watching as he smiled widely at the call-back to their nicknames for each other “what’s mine?” she said even though she knew it could only be one thing. “Valerie…from Quebec” she chuckled a bit at the last part, he was so random. She started speaking in French, playing up her accent and adding oui’s in for good measure, he just laughed before grinning at her, oh no, she didn’t like that look, that was his scheming look. “So, since you got to dress me, I'm feeling all spiffy. I get to dress you.” That was all? “Bring it” she said challenging, walking in to the changing room. 

Sarah walked out in the first dress, a hot pink number, and watched as John B took it in, he was sitting comfortably sprawled in the armchair now. “Wow, it looks great, like a soccer mom’s first outing” he said deadpan, she scrunched her face up and walked back into the changing room, dragging her feet. The next dress was a no go, she couldn’t even work out which hole was for the head and arms, walking out with it bunched around her head, “is that a lavender or a plum?” he said, she just grunted in response. The third dress had built in nunchakus, her face lighting up as she flung the two pieces of fabric around, another no. Sarah looked at her reflection as she smoothed the fabric of the last dress, twirling a little in the cramped changing room, this was the one. It was mid length, stripy, kind of matching his suit she thought idly. Her heart beat a little faster as she thought about him seeing her in this, in just a few moments. It’s not like he hadn’t seen her in a dress before so she didn’t know why she was nervous, but that had been before this strange new awareness they had of each other. If Kie was here she would have called it ‘unresolved sexual tension’ crowing loudly, she loved her best friend, she did but maybe it was a good thing that she wasn’t here right now. 

She exhaled and walked out, she felt shy all of a sudden as he just looked at her…and continued looking. He must have realised it was time for him to speak, he cleared his throat “wow…you look…” he paused, “cl…I mean you, you…clean up nice, Val”. She looked down at her shoes, a pair of cute wedges which he had picked out, surprisingly. She looked back up, “you have a way with words, Vlad”. “Um” he was so cute when he was flustered, she smacked herself mentally yet again, she wasn’t meant to be thinking things like that, scolding herself. “So, do we have a winner?” she said, judging by the somewhat shell-shocked look on his face, she knew it but she wanted to hear him say it out loud. 

“I think we have a winner” he got up slowly, making his way closer to her, unconsciously almost. “Can I ask you something?” he said slowly, “why did you come?” his eyes were gazing in to hers, she looked down for a second, looking back up as she answered “to finish the mission” deflecting. “No, for real.” He insisted, still not breaking eye contact. She breathed out in a rush, hands pulling her hair down from the messy bun she had tied it into, smoothing her hair, loose around her face again. “I just needed something different, I’m sixteen and I feel like I already know what the rest of my life is gonna look like. I guess I wanted a day away from the bubble wrap…some fun, some adventure, like how things used to be. I knew you would…could give me that” she admitted truthfully, somehow they were even closer now. 

“I’d kind of like some of that bubble wrap” he smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners, “be careful what you wish for” she said, her hands slid up as if of their own accord, smoothing the lapels of his suit jacket, then resting on his chest gently. She watched with a bit of fascination as his eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips, then back up again, he swallowed and she could sense that he wanted to make a move…so why didn’t he? She let her hands linger for a second or so longer then dropped them, stepping back slightly and breaking whatever haze had just set over them. “Best to keep it professional. We've got a job to do. Come on” she said, noting how he shook his head as if to clear it, that was going around lately. She hadn’t even thought about Mason once, she felt guilt setting in but tried to shake it off, forcing herself to concentrate on the mission. Getting her little backpack from the changing room, they walked to the checkout to pay, thanking Mr. Ike for all his help. The older man couldn’t help but shake his head as he looked at the couple leaving his store fondly, ah to be young and in love he thought, reminiscing about his own youth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they got out of the uber, Sarah and John B hopped out of the car, he took a look around, it was pretty nice for a stuffy college campus. “So, the library is on the other side of the student centre” Sarah said walking head, stopping as she noticed he was still looking around, she figured this was probably the first time seeing UNC in all its glory. “Come on slowpoke” she said, drawing him out of his thoughts. He kept up with her, striding forward. “My dad wants me to go here you know? He went here…he met my mom here… Rafe went here, so it’s kind of a family tradition now” Sarah said ruefully, John B had a feeling that she wasn’t exactly sold on the idea herself. “But you don’t wanna go here right? Didn’t you wanna go to Duke?” he replied, watching as she shot a surprised look his way, catching her expression, he held a hand out “hey don’t look so shocked, I listen”. Sarah tucked her hair behind her ear, looking up from underneath her lashes. “I know, but it kind of feels like I have to follow the plan. He’d probably have an aneurysm if I didn’t, kind of annoying but what can you do” she said, face pulled unhappily as they continued walking. John B felt kind of protective then, he wanted to say something epic, something about blazing her own trail, Cameron family legacy be damned. He wasn’t the most eloquent and he knew he stumbled over his words sometimes but this felt important enough for him to at least try. 

He stopped walking, and Sarah turned, a campus bulletin board behind her, she looked at him quizzically, “why’d we stop? We’re almost there”. He took a breath, “you should go wherever you want Sarah, if it’s UNC then cool, Duke, Yale, Harvard or freakin’ Hawaii – it should be because you want to be there. You’re so smart you could get in anywhere, they’d be lucky to have you…I mean, yeah it would suck with you being so far away but I’d come visit, you know you couldn’t keep Kie away and JJ, Pope could even apply with you…” he trailed off, seeing her face glowing with a radiant smile. He was quite literally lost for words at the look on her face, what the hell was wrong with him. He wanted to face palm, he knew JJ and Pope would have a field day with this. “You’d come visit me huh?” she said, her voice caught a little at the end, “even all the way in Boston?” He just smiled and held her shoulders lightly, “try and stop me. Seriously though Sarah, you should do what you want…don’t let anyone hold you back”. She just cocked her head, watching him, her eyes so painfully fond, flicking from his eyes to his lips, his hands gripped her shoulders a little tighter in response. These moments kept presenting themselves, and he was finding it really freakin’ hard not to kiss her, conveniently her phone started ringing then, interrupting them before anything could happen. 

“Uh-oh” she said holding her phone up, Ward’s name flashing on the screen, “it’s my handler” she rejected the call quickly and he saw her lock screen before it turned black. it was a picture of the pogues taken when they were thirteen and first allowed on their boat, the pogue. They were all close together, JJ posing in his usual funny way, Pope shooting peace signs at the camera, Kie and Sarah doing a Charlies angel pose, back to back, John B was in the middle sunlight in his eyes making him squint but his smile was so wide, he looked truly happy. His dad had taken that photo on one of the rare times he was out of his office, he even had that picture framed in the house somewhere. John B remembered his dad saying something about capturing the moment, about those times being the best of his son’s life and he hadn’t been wrong. Sarah saw him looking at the picture, unlocking it so he could see it clearer, she knew what he had been thinking, how Big John had taken the picture, how happy they had all been. “You okay there?” she said tenderly, John B pasted a smile on, but it didn’t meet his eyes, just nodding in response. 

“So…what would Ward say if he knew you were with me?” John B said, clearly deflecting but she let it happen, “I’d be hanged for treason” she said, playing along. “As a pogue sympathizer?” he said, acting shocked, “you’ve gotta be careful, fraternizing with the enemy Valerie”. Gasping he added “Wait a minute. Did he kidnap you? Or drug you?” She grinned, putting on her French accent “No, I came of my own recognizance, following a lead.” “Oh, do we know this enemy?” he exclaimed, “You do, he used to work for you” her eyes lit up, as he put both his hands on his cheeks exaggeratedly “No, no, no. It's not the scuba thief, is it?” she just laughed, nodding, he got more and more into his role, “Goodness gracious, he's working some good psyops on you, Val. He’s a smooth operator”. At that she couldn’t stop her giggle escaping, “no he’s not” he gasped in mock offense. “He's really clumsy. He does finger guns’ way too often” he proved her point by presenting said finger guns, pretending to blow smoke away “And he has absolutely no idea when to make a move.” This last part caught him off guard, he just looked at her, taking in her expression, the way she bit her lip. He didn’t say anything just smiled, and stared at her out of the corner of his eye as they continued walking wordlessly, coming up to the entrance of the library. Huh, she wanted him to make a move, how about that. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the reception, they looked around in awe, this place was pretty beautiful. All marble floors and high ceilings, Sarah caught his eye, “all right, Vlad. It’s time to play the truth game”. He knew it was time to come clean, he just hoped she believed him, it was a pretty wild explanation after all. He explained all the basics; that he, Pope and JJ had found the Royal Merchant, they hadn’t found the gold on it though, leading him to think it was hidden somewhere else. Her eyes had widened as he told her, but she stayed silent, listening before saying anything. “So, you think that the location of the treasure is hidden in these papers?” Sarah deduced, John B nodded excitedly. “Bingo! It explains how Denmark Tanny was able to buy Tanny Hill and everything, that’s why we’re here” he concluded. “You said 400 million?” he nodded, “that’s a lot of bubble wrap”. Their eyes met and they both smiled, excitement clear in both their eyes, thinking about what it would mean if they actually found the gold. Well she had wanted adventure, Sarah thought to herself, it didn’t get much better than this. After some small talk with the librarian, she let them into the archives, both teens biting their lips in order not to laugh as she went on about how amazing Ward was to donate the materials, someone clearly had a crush. After she had left, showing them where the boxes were, they sat down, side by side. “Down the rabbit hole” Sarah said, “here we go” he replied, taking a deep breath before he opened the box in front of him. 

There wasn’t much in the boxes, there wasn’t too much about Denmark Tanny at all really, Sarah felt a pang in her chest as she went through the documents, a whole life reduced to two boxes and some sheets of paper. They discussed what they had found so far, finding that Denmark had used the money he made to free others who had been enslaved, pissing off the prominent white landowners and authorities in the area and after they accused him of inciting revolt they had sentenced him to be hanged. They found a bible with a picture of something, no, of gold. John B whooped loudly, they were clearly on the right trail, she shushed him quickly “it’s a library John B!” He looked at her sheepishly, before rifling through the box again. Sarah held up a piece of paper, yellowed from age but the text was still pretty legible, “wait what’s that?” he asked, something catching his eye. “It was his last correspondence” he moved closer, the text was legible but was that...” it’s in Gulla, the lost Creole language”. “Can you read it?” she asked, the chances were low but she thought why not ask anyway. “Nope, I wish but no” but he knew someone who could! Maybe school wasn’t such a waste of time, he shelved that thought as he looked at the date. 

“May 3rd 1844” she said out loud, as if she had read his mind, “wait that’s…that’s the day he died” they couldn’t make out most of it of course but they saw who it was addressed to. Robert, Denmark’s oldest son. John B felt excitement bubbling up, he schooled his expression, not wanting to get his hopes up but this was promising. “So, on the day he dies, he writes a letter to his son? In a language only they can understand” Sarah said, thinking out loud. He looked at the letter closely, just noticing the illustration at the bottom, he pointed at it, it was the same picture they’d found in the front of the bible. Gold. He took a quick picture of the letter, after they placed all the papers back in order in the box, they just sat there for a second. They hadn’t translated the letter yet but he was pretty sure it would lead them to the gold, JJ and Pope were going to lose their shit when he told them about this. The two teens looked over at each other smiling, “mission accomplished Vlad” he tipped his head, “couldn’t have done it without you Val”. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were done at the library there wasn’t much else to do so they decided to find somewhere to wait until the next boat left, they walked aimlessly as Sarah checked the schedule; the next boat left in the morning. “My dad is so not gonna be happy about me staying out all night” she said, eyes brightening when she thought of a plan. John B made a sympathetic sound in response, even when his dad was around he had never been the type of parent to check where he was or enforce curfew so he couldn’t imagine what the opposite would be like. Sarah was texting away on her phone all of a sudden, until it started ringing all of a sudden, a familiar song blaring…wait was that Taylor Swift? Sarah just mouthed a sorry at him before picking up the call. “Kie, wait, slow down, chill, yes I’m in Chapel Hill right now, yeah mhm, with John B” he could hear Kie responding but couldn’t catch the exact words, he got the gist though. “I’ll tell you when we get back, I promise, on pain of death, yeah, okay. Also if my dad calls your house can you make sure you tell him I’m sleeping over?” she said, thinking ahead. Kie obviously agreed judging by the huge smile which broke over Sarah’s face, “I promise, mhm, I owe you one, love you too Kie” she said goodbye, a fond expression on her face and looked at him, “all yours for the night Vlad”.

Realising the possible meaning behind her sentence, her eyes widened comically, before her face turned a not so subtle shade of red, “I didn’t mean it that way…you know, not like…” she trailed off. He decided not to tease her, although it was very tempting, she was embarrassed enough already. “I know what you meant Val, let’s go find a diner or something?” She nodded eagerly, wanting to put her unintentional innuendo behind her, linking their arms together loosely as they walked back towards the main roads. It was still so lively here at night, with college students roaming the streets and all the lights and cars, a hum of activity. They found an all-night diner, and both their stomachs started grumbling loudly as soon as they sat down, the smell of the food making them realise how hungry they were. They ordered burgers and milkshakes, splitting the fries like they used to at Kie’s family restaurant, Sarah making a face when John B dipped his fries in his shake before eating. The two of them ate till they were stuffed, sitting in the booth, talking for hours. The waitress Rosie, normally shooed any stragglers out if they didn’t continue to order food but she found herself having a soft spot for the couple, she wondered what the story was there but left the two to their conversation, smiling as she wiped down the counter. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat on the outer deck of the boat, stretching their legs out onto the railing, taking in the view as Chapel Hill got smaller and smaller in the distance. “I would say that’s a mission well done” Sarah breathed out, slurping her soda. John B nodded, “totally, I just can’t wait to get the letter translated now, I know there’s something there”, she hummed in response. “So…what’s it gonna be like when we get back?” this was something that had been on his mind on and off during this so called mission, now that he had what he needed, would they go back to their separate lives and friends or would it be like old times? He was nervous to hear her response, “with us?” “yeah”. She looked at him thoughtfully, “I guess…some things change, like when we see each other you don’t have to duck around the corner and nearly drop a whole tank of gas” he exclaimed “that was one time!” she raised her eyebrow, “okay maybe twice but I won’t do that again, now that we’re you, know…friends again”. Never had a world felt so inaccurate, friends was such an understatement to define what they were. You’d rather call her your girlfriend, his mind unhelpfully supplied. “Sure John B, but yeah, I guess we can hang out again, we see each other more, maybe reunite the pogues and…I’ll also go back to the bubble wrap” a troubled look crossed her face at the thought. 

He felt a similar look cross his own “back to the bubble like…Mason” he was kind of surprised that he had said it so plainly, they had been carefully not mentioning the massive elephant in the room, or in the boat, whatever. “Yeah… I guess so, I don’t know” his heart kind of hurt hearing that, he had thought that…what, she would dump Mason and be with him? Truthfully that’s exactly what he had hoped, he swallowed the hurt, quipping “and I’ll go back to being a fugitive” he said, trying not to sound too sad. Sarah could feel the way the energy had got tense between them as soon as he had brought up Mason, and she was aware enough to know her answer had hurt him, she knew what she needed to do but she was afraid to say it so plainly. She knew who she really wanted by her side, she had known since before she even knew what love was, the boy next to her. She looked at him, catching his eye again “I had a great day though…the best” she admitted, smiling at him in that particular way that hit him right in the chest. “Me too”, silence enveloping them for the rest of the journey. 

As John B and Sarah stepped off the boat it was pouring down with rain, soaking them both till their hair was dripping and their clothes were paper thin. They kept walking not wanting to say goodbye and for this little escape from the real world and their lives to end. They stopped suddenly, Sarah looking at him through her inky lashes, even with her hair in wet strings around her face, black smudges under her eyes, she was the most beautiful girl he knew. He couldn’t look away. “It’s been a pleasure working with you, comrade” she said, shivering slightly as she held out her hand, he shook it gently, “pleasure’s mine”. They kept their grip, Sarah letting go first, and walking away, confused when he didn’t follow.

“Wait! Wait…that’s it? Really? We’re just gonna walk away like this never happened?” He felt desperate all of a sudden, like if she walked away right now, he’d lose his chance. He felt like if they left now -he back to hiding out on the cut, her back to figure eight - they’d lose this shot somehow, if that sounded dramatic, he didn’t give a shit. “Isn’t that what professionals do?” she called out loudly, over the relentless pattering of the rain. “I just had the best day of my life Sarah” he heard her gasp lightly “I don’t care about being professional, I don’t care that I got fired by your dad and that he probably hates me now. I don’t care about your boyfriend with his frosted tips” he saw her laugh a little at that, so he continued “Look, a few weeks ago, I didn’t think we’d ever even talk again, I didn’t think I’d ever be able to make you laugh again, see that smile, but after today…I’m like there’s Sarah Cameron…the girl I love”. 

He hadn’t meant to declare his feelings like that, but it all just came pouring out of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered whether it was too quick to drop the L bomb but then again, he had loved this girl for years, he always did wear his heart on his sleeve. She was just staring at him, rain making tracks down her face, he couldn’t read her expression so he just continued rambling “And honestly, in my very limited experience, the way I feel about you, that's rare. That's like, like... eclipse rare. Like a blind person seeing color for the first time rare or, like, Bigfoot evidence or the northern lights. Look, I can't pretend like this isn't real, like this didn't happen.” Sarah walked towards him and his heart was beating furiously, as she got closer, he saw a faint smile on her plush lips “Shut up” she said simply then she held his face and kissed him.

Neither of them could believe it was happening, eyes closed and hearts pounding, as they parted gently, their eyes meeting, her hand still on his cheek. Sarah shook her head, “I can’t pretend either” making sure he could feel how serious she was, her fingers grazing his neck, moving a bit closer. They both smiled and leant in, her arms coming up around his neck, tangling in his hair as their mouths moved together, a bit more passionately this time. His hands were leaving trails of heat as they moved over her back, skating up and down following the rhythm of their kiss, she parted her lips in response and his tongue met hers. All they could think; all they could feel was each other. They heard someone call out “get a room” as they continued making out, smiling in to the kiss, Sarah flipped the stranger off. They broke apart for air, foreheads still touching, arms still around each other, not wanting to part. Reluctantly, Sarah broke the silence, speaking in a hushed tone “it’s a… it’s a small island, so we have to be careful. I’m going to break up with him, and then…” he cut her off, kissing her quickly “and then we can be together, properly…we’re meant to be Sarah Cameron”. 

The way she smiled up at him then was everything, the outside world was still there and John B knew it wouldn’t be smooth sailing, but she was worth it, what they had was worth it. He wouldn’t let her go. Not again. As they parted ways, Sarah gave him a lingering kiss, smiling as she walked away, looking back over her shoulder seeing John B give his customary finger guns, what a dork she thought to herself. But he was her dork. She vowed to keep fighting for him, no matter what happened next, she knew that what they had was real and worth whatever might follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was a very heavy John B x Sarah chapter – a lot of developments in their relationship and I hope you guys liked the little ways I tried to piece out their backstory and merged canon and my little alternate universe. Next chapter will be the midsummers party, pogue shenanigans and finding parcel 9! As always, hope you guys enjoyed + can’t wait to see what you thought! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to move the story forward; midsummers, a breakup, a pogue reunion and of course the hunt continues. I’m having a bit of a rough time lately but writing is helping me push through, so I’m wishing any of you who might also be going through it right now healing and positive energy. I hope you guys enjoy + are having a good day x

John B and Sarah are sixteen when they get the gang back together and find where the gold is hidden. 

Sarah sat in her kitchen, idly flicking through her camera roll, smiling as she looked at the photos she and John B had taken on the ferry back. Her favourite was the one where John B had put his arms around her at the bow and perched his head on her shoulder, she had joked that she was finally having her titanic moment. Her stomach flipping and a warmth starting in her stomach as she remembered how it had felt to kiss him, his full mouth, warm eyes and his touch.

“Watcha looking at?” Wheezie said snapping her out of her daydream, her little sister craned her neck trying to get a look at the screen, Sarah quickly locked it before she could see “None of your business”. Wheezie just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, “aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for midsummers?” Sarah groaned in response, slumping down and burying her head in her hands on the counter. She had always hated all the pomp and circumstance of these stupid parties, who even cared? 

Rose walked in at that precise moment, talking about how they all needed to be perfect and about her dad being named Guardian of Knights of the Rhododendron, whatever the fuck that meant. Her stepmom’s attentions turned to her then, “Sarah! You’ve not even started getting ready! We need to be perfect tonight, we’ll be having a big entrance and I don’t want you ruining it for us, I mean your dad”. Sarah peeked up, meeting Rose’s eyes then, “we wouldn’t want that would we?” the sarcasm apparent in her tone. 

Rose chose to ignore it, her eyes sharpening, “it would be nice if you made an effort for once, this is important”. Sarah wanted to scream then, about how none of this shit mattered, how it was all fake and empty and how sick she was of simpering and pretending to be someone she wasn’t. She knew Rose wouldn’t get it though, so she just sighed and mumbled something about going to get ready in a bit, satisfying her stepmom for the moment. It kind of always felt like she fell short somehow. 

They hadn’t always had this strained relationship. For a few months when Ward and Rose had first got married, she had kind of enjoyed having a woman in the house; someone who she could talk to, who braided her hair and made family dinners a staple. Someone who made her dad smile, who made him take it easy on Rafe when Ward was being particularly tough on him, who encouraged Wheezie to apply for the school spelling bee and helped her with projects. Rose became a mom to a little girl who didn’t remember her own. Sometimes in those first few months, Sarah considered calling Rose mom like Wheezie did, testing out how the word sounded in her mouth. 

It didn’t last though, the moment they climbed the social ladder, when Rose started making friends with the other rich moms in figure eight and when she managed to finally get a spot in the elusive country club, it’s like all the warmth in her disappeared. Rose changed. She suddenly started expecting more from them all, she didn’t stick up for Rafe anymore, agreeing with Ward when he would criticise him relentlessly over dinner, she would tell Sarah to change her clothes if she wore something too casual for their monthly dinner parties, and she hired a tutor for Wheezie. She was too busy to help personally, now that she had tennis matches, high tea and parties to attend. 

Ward walked in then, assessing the slight current of tension in the kitchen, seeing Sarah still looking a bit glum he walked over. He kissed Rose absentmindedly on the cheek before she strode out, muttering something about ‘his daughter’, he thinks he hears the word ‘disobedience’ once or twice. “What’s going on here?” he asks, Wheezie pipes up “I think she’s off Mason, she’s been moping around all day”. Sarah shoots her sister an annoyed look, but doesn’t deny it.

He always feels like he’s in uncharted territory when it comes to these things, he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing but he tries anyway. He tells Wheezie to go firmly, ignoring her grumbling, he knows his daughters and while they love each other, they have the tendency to rile each other up something fierce. Once his youngest is gone, he tries again, “what’s going on sweetie?” Sarah looks up at him then, “I just…don’t feel like going tonight. Plus, I don’t think Mason is my splinter bean” He sighs loudly, he knows that Sarah doesn’t enjoy the countless parties and events they go to, if he’s honest neither does he but it makes Rose happy and he knows it’s good for business. “I don't know exactly what that means, but it sounds to me like you should probably dump his ass, maybe, huh?” 

Sarah nods, “I’m planning to, tonight”. She had wanted to do it before, yesterday, this morning even, but Mason hadn’t replied to any of her messages asking to meet up. He was probably with Rafe somewhere, they thought she didn’t know about the drinking and the coke. How Rafe would go on benders and then come back, with red eyes and act like nothing was wrong. Her dad has his diplomatic face on now, and she knows what he’s about to suggest before he even opens his mouth.

“Maybe just not tonight, though. Maybe you could, I don't know...” and there it is, he wants her to play pretend some more. “I just don't want to go with him” she responds dully, his eyebrows knitting together at her expression. “I know, I know. What if you just paste on a smile and you go, and we have a good time, all right? And you deal with your love life mañana?” he says trying to placate her. She hums an agreement and she can see how relieved he is, he squeezes her shoulder as he passes her to get a bottle of water from the fridge, and she hops off the stool, heading to her room to get ready. Just because she agreed with him didn’t mean she’s going to do what he wants, she doesn’t want to wait a second longer than she had to, to be free and to be able to be with John B openly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she’s getting ready, she messages Kie, the only good thing about tonight was that they would be there together. Kie sent her a selfie, she has a lilac slip dress on and her hair is an elaborate up do with a flower crown, the face she’s making makes Sarah laugh, Kie looks so disgusted with herself. Kie’s style is more shorts and a random tank, than silky dresses and heels but her mom has clearly convinced her to dress up for tonight. Sarah shoots a quick message back, sending her best friend an unflattering close up of her face, saying she’ll see her soon. She thinks back to a couple days ago when she had told Kie about her ‘mission’ with John B and how the other girl had reacted. 

Predictably Kie had been in disbelief about the treasure hunt, asking her repeatedly if she was serious. She had texted John B first if she could tell Kie and he had sent her two thumbs up emojis in response, he wasn’t much of a texter, but they had been messaging back and forth since their mission and it made her happy seeing his name light up on her phone. They had also reinstated the pogue group chat, and she knew Kie and John B had a private conversation about something too. Sarah imagined that Kie had gone off on him a little, his actions last year had really hurt her too so they needed to clear the air on their own. After Sarah had filled her in about the gold, Kie had asked her what else had happened on the mission, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. That was such a JJ thing to do that Sarah just laughed and hit her with a pillow, her face heating up slightly as she gushed about what had happened between them on the dock. 

Kie had just listened, faking a swoon as Sarah had told her it had been raining the entire time they kissed and raised her eyebrows when Sarah told her that John B had said he loved her. They had settled back on Kie’s bed, side by side, as Sarah finished the story. Kie whistled lightly, “I mean we all knew you guys had the hots for each other for years, it doesn’t take much to see that, but he said he loved you Sar! That’s big!” Sarah nodded, biting her lip at the memory, she felt giddy all over again. “Sooo… not to burst your guys bubble, but what about Mason?” Kie said, their eyes met and Sarah didn’t take it the wrong way because she knew Kie was only trying to be a good friend, and she was nothing, if not practical. 

“I’m going to breakup with him as soon as I can, I don’t want to hurt him but I can’t pretend anymore” Sarah grimaced, that wasn’t going to be a fun conversation whatever way you tried to spin it. Kie nodded understandingly, she’d always known that her best friends heart belonged to John B, as cliché as that sounded, you only had to see them together to know that. She was happy if they were happy plus this meant that they could all hang out again, without it being awkward. And it looked like they were on a treasure hunt, there was never a dull moment with the pogues, that was for sure. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah’s heart was in her throat as she and her family made their ‘big entrance’ to the midsummers bash, everyone’s eyes turned to them and she felt hot and uncomfortable. Especially since Mason was with her, his arm snaked around her waist, he was enjoying the attention. He always did. His dirty blonde hair was combed back, he was wearing a cream suit and loafers, face pulled into an arrogant smirk. She hadn’t had a chance to take him to the side and talk to him properly, getting caught up in the flurry of activity. After her dad and Rose had descended the steps, she had looked around and she saw Kie standing near Pope and his dad. She waved and smiled at them, preparing to walk towards them until Mason pulled her back, “can we talk for a sec?” She looked back at Kie, but she was talking to Pope, laughing about something. 

Sarah faced Mason, “sure, let’s talk”, they walked further down the porch, and she leant against one of the beams, fiddling with her bracelets. “How have you been? Haven’t really seen you lately” he probed, trying to catch her eye, she looked up at him finally “I’ve been alright, just been busy, you know, midsummers and all” she gestured with her hand, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. “You look beautiful by the way” she pasted on a smile hearing his words and thanked him. 

He never tired of telling her how pretty she was, how hot she looked, how he liked that she was his and at the start it had been flattering, now it just reminded her of how he didn’t really see her. “So, where were you the other day?” he asked, his blue eyes boring in to hers, and the pit in her stomach grew. “I was in Chapel Hill with a friend”, at that he started frowning, but tried playing it off as he continued to question her “oh okay, which friend? I know it wasn’t Kie because I saw her at the wreck that night”. She shook her head, “just a friend, what does it matter?” But he didn’t relent, “What friend? It matters. Was this, like, a girlfriend? Or... No, or was it... was it a guy? Was it a guy?” 

She just huffed, making a frustrated sound, “I’m not having this conversation right now” there were people close by and as much as she just wanted to tell him it was over, she didn’t want to hurt or embarrass him so publically. She felt bad enough about kissing John B behind his back. She tried walking away, but his arm shot out suddenly, grabbing hers “who was he? Who was it Sarah?” still trying to get answers, she twisted her arm away and walked quickly out on the lawn, shooting him an irritated look, escaping him for the moment. She walked up to her friends, hugging Kie and high fiving Pope in greeting, “that didn’t look like fun” Kie said, her eyes going back to where Mason was standing, glowering at them with Kelce, Topper and a few of the other guys. “It wasn’t, trust me. I didn’t get a chance to…you know” Sarah said, gesturing with her eyes and Kie got what she meant instantly. Pope clocked on quickly to what they meant, John B had given a brief rundown of everything that had happened. It wasn’t hard to fill in the blanks, especially with the way his friend had blushed, actually full on blushed when mentioning Sarah’s name. JJ had got him in a headlock then, laughing about how the band would finally be back together now. Pope had been happy that they could work it out, but he had a feeling that Mason wouldn’t see it that way. He decided to put his fears to the side for now though, smiling broadly at the girls as they all caught up. He had missed this. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was on the dance floor, dodging Mason amidst the throngs of people, she had sneaked a couple of glasses of champagne with Kie, and they were giggling together, a bit tipsy. She could see Rose shooting them disapproving looks but she couldn’t say anything because it would draw attention and that’s the last thing she wanted. 

They carried on dancing until she felt someone slide something into her hand, a piece of paper? She turned her head, a familiar blonde meeting her eyes, “JJ?” he was dressed as a waiter and he grinned at her rakishly “got a note from Vlad”, she looked down quickly reading it and she felt that warmth in her chest again, John B wanted to meet her at bag drop really soon. 

Kie leaned over and read the note, looking up her eyes widening as they landed on JJ. “JJ? What the hell are you doing here?” he just stared at her for a second, as if he hadn’t seen her before, and she touched her hair self-consciously, “what? do I have something on my face?” He looked dazed and for once, he was speechless, which was rare when it came to JJ Maybank. He always had a quick remark or joke ready but he couldn’t seem to get over how pretty Kie looked tonight. His eyes raking over her dress and her hair, she had makeup on too, that glittery shit on her eyelids making her brown eyes sparkle that bit more, and her full lips were glossy. “Uh, no, you just look…really pretty” the words slipping out of their own accord, and he cursed internally at his slip. 

She just blinked, surprised, as an endearing blush coated her cheeks, making her look even lovelier JJ thought to himself, he almost smacked himself then, who was he? John B? Sarah just looked knowingly between her two friends, she had suspected JJ and Kie had a thing for each other but she hadn’t been sure, the two were notoriously tight lipped when it came to their feelings. “Thanks JJ” Kie responded simply, but her stomach was alive with butterflies all of a sudden. A change in the song broke the moment, a more upbeat number playing and drawing them out of their lapse. 

Sarah tried turning so they could speak properly but he just shushed her, twirling her and kept smiling, she looked at him quizzically but he just looked around, she got his message – not here. She leaned in as the three of them kept up the pretence of dancing together “tell him I’ll be there”. He winked at her and shot a lopsided smile at Kie and picked his way through the dancefloor again, giving out drinks and making conversation. Kie and Sarah just shook their heads, watching him go, and for some reason he was talking to Mr. Dunleavy for some reason? They just looked at each other and burst out laughing, JJ was something else. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see how JJ and you just got totally lost in each other just then, we’re going to talk about that later!” Sarah whispered loudly to be heard above the din of the dancefloor, Kie just shrugged “nothing to talk about” but she couldn’t quite shake the feeling she got when JJ was staring at her so intensely. His usually stormy blue eyes had appeared so light then, lighter blue like the colour of the ocean in the height of summer, she pushed those thoughts firmly away for the moment. “I’ll cover for you, go find John B, have fun! But not too much fun now” Kie teased, pushing her friend towards the house once she saw nobody was watching.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah made her way upstairs, holding her white flowy dress up so she wouldn’t trip. She was strangely nervous to see John B after the last time, but excited too, the feeling she got when she was with him was unlike anything else. It was like she could breathe easier when he was near, like he saw her, all of her and he liked what he saw, no loved her. She walked a few steps further, locking eyes with the boy who had been on her mind just then and countless other times.

There was a loaded pause, a moment where they just drank each other in, they couldn’t look away. “Hi” she said softly, so softly she wondered if he had even heard her, he looked awed and couldn’t draw his eyes away still. “Wow. Um… you look um…beautiful” he said, a touch above a whisper but loud enough she could hear. Somehow when he said it, she could tell he meant it, it wasn’t like when Mason showered her with compliments. She smiled that smile that made him weak at the knees and strode forward, right into his waiting arms. They held each other close, and he breathed in her familiar scent, all warm vanilla and a hint of sweetness.

They drew back ever so slightly, so they could see each other’s faces, and Sarah couldn’t resist her desire to kiss him then. Once, twice then again, until they were entwined and leaning against the balcony, his wandering hands shooting sparks up her spine as he drew her even closer. Her hand tugging on his curls in response, he actually groaned a little. They broke apart, breathing heavily, foreheads still together, “Hi” she breathed out, “Hi” he replied, kissing her on the tip of the nose quickly. 

“I gotta tell you something… I found it…I found the gold” he said with hushed excitement, looking around quickly to make sure they were alone, then looking back at the girl in front of him. Her arms tightened around him, one hand playing with the bandana at his neck “You really found it?” he nodded, “yup, and you won’t believe where it is either”. He quickly filled her in about decoding the message, about Tanny Hill about what he needed next to find the exact location; the plat map. She remembered that her dad still had those in his office somewhere, “I can get it for you, tonight” she said still hushed, getting momentarily distracted as he cupped her face, his calloused thumb grazing her cheek. “You’re sure you can get it? You know what it looks like?” he said, and she just rolled her eyes “of course John B, I know what a plat map is” poking his cheek. 

He just smiled abashed, his eyes meeting hers, her hazel ones darkening slightly as he drew her into another heated kiss. Sarah could feel the way his heart was beating furiously against her chest, not an inch of space between them. One hand tangled in his hair, the other moving to clutch the back of his soft shirt as he pressed closer to her. He switched their positions until he had her back against the pillar of the balcony, and she moaned, a sound which only encouraged him further. They broke apart to catch their breaths, their breathing shallow in the night air. His lips finding their way to the corner of her mouth, her cheek, he left a trail of hot kisses on her neck, her head falling back in pleasure. He smiled as she let out another little gasp, as their lips met again, soft and slow. 

“Hey, Sarah is that you?” a familiar loud voice interrupting their embrace, of course it was Mason. “Get down! Shit” Sarah said, pushing John B down, thanking god that they were slightly hidden by the pillar. John B looked up at her quickly whispering “Um... We've gotta get outta here. Meet at the Hawk's Nest at midnight. Bring the map.” Sarah just smiled and shook her head as he blew her a kiss, and pretty much crawled out of sight, hunched over. She straightened the straps of her dress, and breathed out slowly, wishing she had a mirror so she could see what she looked like before walking over to Mason. She knew her hair was mussed and she was flushed, she just hoped she didn’t have a hickey from all the attention John B had been paying her neck just then. She walked over, pasting a smile on for Mason, as he came into view.  
“Hey” he said shortly, “who were you talkin’ to over there?” okay so he was definitely suspicious. He had a right to be, her mind unhelpfully supplied, she was actually lying to him after all. It was easy to forget when she was with John B but she knew this was the right time to come clean…well kind of. She didn’t want Mason to hurt John B, but she needed to rip the band aid off and just break up with him. 

“I wasn’t talking to anyone” she said coolly, “Was I just seein' things? I thought, like, I don't know, I was watching you have a conversation over there.” Mason replied, she just shrugged, her heart beating a mile a minute. He changed tack, “what’s going on here? Really, cut the bullshit” his eyes were glassy, he almost pleaded. She had never seen him this way before, it was kind of unsettling. “I…I think we should end it” and there it was. His eyes widened, and he held on to the doorframe, as if her words had knocked him off balance. “Where the fuck is this coming from? I thought we were good?” he questioned her, she shook her head, “this isn’t working, I can’t take the constant interrogations Mase, I’m not happy” she said truthfully.

He sat down on the floor then, and she hesitated for a second before sitting down next to him. “And this has nothing to do with you wanting to be with anybody else?” She hesitated again, wondering if she should tell him the truth. He looked at her then and he smiled, even if it clearly took him a lot of effort and it was a bit off centre “just tell me please, be honest with me”. She let out a deep breath, “I do have feelings for somebody else, but nothing happened until now, it’s a recent thing”.

It was half true, her and John B had reconnected recently but she had always loved him. After they had their argument, a few months later she had agreed to go on a date with Mason, trying to move on. Clearly it didn’t work as well as she had hoped back then. Mason just nodded, as if trying to comprehend it, a tear slipping down his cheek, he wiped it away furiously before looking at her “it’s that guy isn’t it? The one who used to work on your dad’s boat?” 

She just nodded slowly, biting her lip. Had she been that obvious, even then? “I would see you drift off sometimes when we were together, and I always wondered what you were thinking about. Then I saw how you two looked at each other whenever we were on the boat, how he would keep staring at you and you would do the same, when you thought I wasn’t looking” Mason admitted. “Me and John B have this crazy history, and…I love him, I can’t help it” she said, she never imagined that she’d be sharing her feelings about another guy with Mason of all people, but maybe this was the first real conversation they had ever had.

“I can’t say I’m happy about it but I do get it…and I’m sorry if I’ve been acting like a dick lately” She raised an eyebrow at that, “lately?” he just laughed, a little pained. “I know I’ve not exactly been the best boyfriend and I got caught up in all the kook shit, partying and stuff. I did…I do love you, you know?” She nodded, recognising the fact that he thought so, but she knew what love was meant to be and this wasn’t it. She did appreciate how well he was taking it though and it reminded her a little of why she had liked him in the first place. “I know, I’m sorry too…for not being honest with you sooner” and he just nodded silently. She did feel genuinely guilty for sneaking around, but at least now it was done. It just wasn’t in her to be mean to him, what was the point? They both rose to their feet, sensing the conversation was at its end, he shot her a lopsided smile before walking inside. Sarah watched him go, feeling a huge sense of relief and a small twinge of sadness she didn’t expect. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Sarah had found her way back onto the dancefloor, making conversation with her dad. There was a commotion then, with one of the security leading someone out roughly, wait, was that JJ? His mouth was running like always and he was making a scene, taking a drink from Mr. Dunleavy’s hand and downing it quickly. Everyone was whispering and shooting looks at her friend, hearing one woman say a snide remark about ‘Maybank trash’ and Sarah felt herself get angry, shooting the woman a dirty look over her shoulder. She knew it was probably one of Rose’s friends and she would hear about it later but she just couldn’t resist. 

“It's okay, everybody! Do not panic. Leave it to the men and women in uniform. Let's hear it for them. Rose! You look like Lady Liberty.” JJ shouted, Sarah didn’t bother stifling her laugh at the look on her stepmoms face, she was wearing this ridiculous gold crown with roses and she looked pissed. The security guard manhandled JJ, trying and failing to pull him away because he kept squirming out of his grip, “Let go of him!” Kie shouted from somewhere, “you can’t just boot him out” Sarah could see her parents were trying to quiet her, shooting nervous smiles around, like her own parents they were members of the club and had worked hard to get there. But Kie didn’t stop, “I invited him here”, her mum hissed something under her breath and tried to stop her daughter from walking forward, Kie shook her off “I’m a member of this club!” 

At that JJ whooped and John B materialised from somewhere, and JJ broke free, embracing the other boy. “Hey mandatory power hour at Rixon’s, Kie” JJ said loudly, looking around for Pope “Pope, you as well alright?” grinning wildly, “Rixon’s let’s go!” At that Kie started running, looking back at her parents, apologising but smiling, her eyes dancing as she ran towards her boys. It looked like Pope was having a similar struggle with his dad, pulling his apron off and shoving it in his dad’s hands, before running towards his friends as well. “Workers of the world unite! Throw off your chains!” JJ said, throwing a middle finger up at the crowd.

Kie was running towards him still, getting closer and he caught her in his arms, spinning her around a little, his hands settling on her hips. JJ felt like doing something stupid at the look on her face, she looked so free and beautiful, he almost kissed her. Pope came running up, John B slung an arm around him and the four of them ran away, their laughter catching on the wind. 

There was a hushed silence before the music started playing louder again, the whispers ceasing and it’s like everyone returned back to the party, shooting smiles and gossiping. Sarah had wanted to run away with her friends so freaking badly, but she knew she needed to get the map first and if she had gone with them, it would have been trickier. She yawned loudly and got her dads attention, “do you think we could go home now?” she asked, playing up the fact that she was tired. These parties usually went on for ages and it was already pretty late, she had to sneak in to her dad’s office, grab the map and get to the hawk’s nest so didn’t want to waste more time here. He agreed, Rose choosing to stay behind, so the two of them headed home. Now for the next part of the plan. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah snuck out of the house, after changing her clothes, she didn’t want to be tripping all over her dress all night. She had pretended to go to her room, getting Wheezie to cover for her, with a little bribe, her little sister was definitely an extortionist in the making. As she reached Hawks Nest, she wondered why John B wanted to meet here of all places, but she guessed it was kind of romantic, a clandestine meeting in the moonlight and all. She walked up the rickety wooden staircase, shivering slightly, it had gotten cold all of a sudden. She looked down at the map in her hands, her dad had definitely been suspicious and had just about bought her cover story. She didn’t know why but she just knew she didn’t want to tell him the truth about the gold, something instinctive or primitive in her just told her to keep it to herself for now. 

She heard a noise and turned, seeing John B come up the staircase, he walked up to her and they hugged, his hands cradling her face. “I’ve got it, I got the map, do you wanna see?” she said, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she handed it over. His eyes scanned the map quickly, a smile breaking out as he took it all in, they had really done it. He stashed the map in his backpack. A burst of lightning and accompanying thunder startled them, and Sarah quickly grabbed him into a hug, both of them laughing as they held each other close. “What are we still doing up here?” Sarah said, laughing again, he just shook his head, his hair messy “I don’t even know, do you wanna leave?” he asked earnestly, rubbing her arms taking some of the chill out.

Heat spread from where he touched her, and she shook her head, his smile turning softer, as he pressed a kiss on to her waiting mouth. He could feel her smiling into the kiss, as his hands roamed her back, hesitantly going lower until one of his hands was grazing the sliver of exposed skin between her top and shorts. She made this breathy little sound and pulled him even closer, till all he could think or feel was her body against his. Almost unconsciously she started moving her hips a little. 

He broke the kiss then, their breathing sounded ragged against the still night air, “maybe we should…head back down? The pogues are waiting” he said, he wanted to keep kissing her but it was getting pretty heated and he didn’t want her to get uncomfortable with it. Especially because he was getting a little too into it and they hadn’t exactly had a conversation about anything more yet. He never wanted to pressure her into going too fast, this was Sarah and he wanted to be careful with her. He felt the need to explain, not wanting her to think something was wrong, “I just wanted to make sure…that we…we weren’t moving too fast, I like where we are trust me but…”.

Her lips were a bit swollen, her hair was ruffled and her shirt had risen up a bit, in short she looked flushed and beautiful and she was his, like he was hers. He had never considered himself a possessive guy before, he never really had a reason to really, but he felt a thrum of that now. He never wanted to lose her, to lose this. She nodded, still catching her breath, adjusting her shirt and trying in vain to smooth down her hair, “sure, let’s go… and I know, just so you know…I liked this too” her face flushing even more. He felt his face heating up in turn, “that’s…good to know” they just stared at each other for a few seconds, smiles turning to hushed laughter, it was so easy with them. John B slid his hand down her arm, lacing their fingers together and swinging their joined hands lightly as they made their way down the narrow stairway. 

They found the pogues had made themselves comfortable in the van, and they could hear JJ and Pope arguing over whether santa was evil of all things. Kie was just cackling loudly and carding her hands through JJ’s hair, his head in her lap, interesting Sarah thought to herself, a bit deviously. She was so going to get them admit their feelings for each other soon. As the pogues caught sight of the couple, they all started chuckling and she distinctly saw Kie elbow Pope in the stomach to shut him up. Kie gestured quickly to Sarah’s hair, and the blonde combed through it with her fingers quickly, taking a quick peek in the mirror noticing it had been all mussed in the back. A dead giveaway of what her and John B had just been doing up in the tower, she was a bit embarrassed but mostly just giddily happy. “What took you so long guys?” JJ asked in the most innocent tone she had ever heard, John B just waved him off, his face reddening a little though. 

“So what’s this mandatory meeting about?” Kie said as she shifted over, pulling JJ with her, “not that I’m complaining because you guys crashing midsummers was definitely the most interesting it’s ever been”. The couple got into the back of the van, it was tight fit but they all adjusted. John B pulling Sarah onto his lap easily. JJ and Pope just looked at each other, their faces split in the same shit eating grin. “You guys ready for this?” they all nodded eagerly as John B started explaining about his theory about the gold not going down with the royal merchant, about the note he and Sarah had found in the archives and how he had got it translated. “So the gold has been on the island, the entire freakin’ time, and I know where too” he said, “drumroll please Kie”. Kie obliged, as excited to hear what her friend had found out as the rest of them. “It’s at Tanny Hill, parcel nine, near the water”.  
Pope nearly shot up, almost hitting his head on the low top, “you’re serious?” He grabbed the note and the map out of John B’s hands, quickly looking down and looking back up “Okay this might have a chance of actually being true”. He was the most sceptical, logical one, being the voice of reason for them usually but he found himself getting into this whole treasure hunt, it would be fucking amazing if they found it, out of all the others who had searched tirelessly. Plus it would look great on his pre-college apps. “So what do we do next JB?” JJ piped up, looking at the map as Pope passed it along, his fingers brushing Kie’s as she took a look next. Kie squealing as she took it all in, this was legit. 

John B leaned forward, outlining his plan of finding wherever parcel nine was tomorrow, driving out where the map indicated, they could use the landmarks to figure it out and from there, they’d know. They all agreed, adding in ideas of when to meet up and what they should bring with them, just in case. Once their plans for the next day were set they all relaxed, catching up and joking. They made a small fire as they drove to one of their old spots and toasted marshmallows, and as Sarah settled into John B’s side, Kie, JJ and Pope’s voices melding into the background, she felt good knowing that she was here. They all felt the same sense of rightness, as they looked around the circle, at these people that meant so much to each of them. JJ not exactly known for sharing how he felt most of the time, surprised them by expressing how glad he was that things were back the way they should be, ending it on “the pogues are back baby and we’re gonna be rich”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, another chapter which moved it all along re: relationship development, pogue reunion + gold! – I just had to keep the midsummers scenes in because they were some of my favourite - next chapter will be action packed!
> 
> I considered following canon w the whole John B getting flung off the hawks nest and getting injured and Mason being like Topper in canon, but I wanted to make him less of an asshole lmaoo. I also liked exploring Rose’s character a bit more and that whole dynamic. Plus I wanted to plant some seeds for Jiara because I love them. Kudos and comments appreciated and as always, hope you guys enjoyed! x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this one took me a little longer to write because I had bits and pieces already written but I wanted to edit and mess around to get the tone and momentum in, hopefully this chapter is worth the wait!
> 
> \- We have our pogues finding the gold, Ward being shady as per usual + of course some cute Jarah and pogue friendship moments! I also had some fun adding more of my own little scenes in and deviating from canon a bit more. I hope you really love this one because I had such fun writing it - the energy of episode 6 was everything!!!

Sarah, John B, JJ, Pope and Kiara are sixteen when they find the gold.

After a night of fitful sleep, Sarah woke up early, grabbing a torch and some other supplies she had swiped from around the house and property to aid their search. She could barely sleep because of how excited she was and judging from everyone else messaging on the group chat well into the night, she wasn’t the only one. Pope had given her a list of stuff to bring the night before and she had nodded, she knew it would be easier for her to get her hands on it all. JJ had joked that she could be their inside man, a kook in name but pogue by nature. Sarah was done playing pretend but if it helped her friends then she wouldn’t say no. 

Sarah walked downstairs, stashing her bag behind the stairs, running into her dad as she went into the kitchen, he looked surprised to see her “where are you headed to so early?” she had already run through it all “to meet Kie, we’re gonna go to the beach for a couple hours, catch some sun” she lied easily. “So early? The suns not even out yet” he asked, curiously, and her eyes flitted to the window, seeing the grey sky. “She’s gonna teach me how to surf! I’ve always wanted to learn so we figured earlier was best” he just nodded, looking thoughtful “okay honey, well be careful anyway, tell Kie to take it easy on you” he said smiling, ruffling her hair and walking back upstairs.

When she thought he was really gone, she breathed a sigh of relief, she didn’t know whether he had completely bought her surfing story, especially since she had never mentioned wanting to learn before but he hadn’t pushed it too much so she let it be. She ate some fruit quickly, washing the last few bites down with some water and texting Kie to meet her outside soon, they lived close so they were going to meet the boys together and go in the twinkie, John B's much loved beat up old VW van that they had all spent time fixing up. Other people thought it was a piece of shit but it was theirs. 

Sarah walked into the hall, grabbing the big holdall from behind the stairs and walked towards the front door, she noticed Rafe was passed out in the parlour, lying on one of the upholstered couches Rose had picked out personally, a couple of his friends also sleeping on the carpeted floor. She stopped for a moment, just looking at her older brother, his face tense even in sleep. She felt a pang of sadness all of a sudden at the sight of him. It was a somewhat recurring theme when it came to her family unfortunately; with Rose first then Rafe, things hadn’t always been this way. Sarah draped a blanket over his sleeping form. He started shifting uncomfortably, but his eyes were still closed, so she quickly walked to the front door, closing it behind her carefully. 

Sarah didn’t realise that Ward was on the staircase, watching her go, noting the big holdall she was carrying. He wondered, not for the first time what his daughter was up to these days. He wondered if this had anything to do with Mason, but no, she had been pretty certain about breaking it off with him. His mind flashed back to last night when she had been in his office, looking for a plat map of all things. If he didn’t know any better he’d say she was hiding something from him. If she was, he would find out, he always did. His mind going to all the things she didn’t know, about him, about what he had done to keep this family safe. He hoped she would never find out; he knew she would never forgive him if she did. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah walked down the drive, sitting on the curb, waiting for Kie to arrive. She thought about how much had changed over the past couple of weeks, it felt like her life had excitement, fun and adventure again after a year of going through the motions. During that time the only escape had been her time with Kie, who had been her rock throughout it all. She felt the familiar sound of her best friend coming closer, converses slapping the ground, Kie was wearing her customary shorts, t-shirt and beanie combo, her curly hair blowing in the slight breeze. 

“Hey, you good?” she asked, smiling as she held her hand out for their signature handshake, Sarah returned it smiling back, “all good Kie, just thinking about how crazy this all is, a few weeks ago we weren’t even talking to the guys properly and now…” she gestured to her massive bag, “we’re on a freakin’ treasure hunt” Kie finished off her sentence laughing. “Yup, it’s pretty crazy, even for a bunch of pogues, like us” Sarah replied, as they walked down past all the other ornate houses of figure eight, “I’m glad we’re all doing this together, it feels right. We always wanted a big adventure, and we’ve been hearing about the royal merchant for years from Big John so, I kinda think this is what he would have wanted” Kie said softly, Sarah looked over at her and squeezed Kies hand gently. 

She hadn’t thought about it like that but it was true, if he couldn’t find it himself, she knew he would have wanted John B to be the one to get it. She was hit by another wave of grief, thinking about what her boyfriend had lost, what they had all lost when his father had gone missing. She wasn’t religious by any means but she did believe in a higher power, so she said a little prayer for the older man, as she remembered his kind smile, those big glasses always perched on his nose. They walked further in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts for a while. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls heard an obnoxious beeping, and stopped, looking ahead as the boys rolled up in the twinkie, John B was driving and JJ and Pope were in the back. “Your chariot awaits ladies” John B said, as he leaned out of the window, shooting them both a grin. Kie rolled her eyes good-naturedly, as she got in the back, Sarah got into the passenger seat and kissed John B quickly in greeting, the others jeering teasingly as she did. The pogues were happy for their two friends finally getting together properly but it didn’t mean they couldn’t make fun of them sometimes - or maybe all the time in JJ’s case. 

“So we all ready to find the wheat in the water?” JJ said, tapping a rhythm on his knees, he was visibly excited, a 6ft ball of nervous energy. Kie put her hand over his to stop him, shooting him a glance to stop with the drumming, tipping her head to the side when he did instantly, he didn’t move her hand though. They all shouted the affirmative, Sarah shifted to her side so she could talk to everyone easier, “so have we figured out roughly where parcel nine is?”, Pope took the map out, showing her where they’d circled it in pencil, she looked at it closer to get a better look at the faded lines, Kie held out her hand to see as well. 

“Guys this map is outdated because the coastline changed, so I think we should start somewhere familiar” Kie said, “like where?” Sarah asked, John B glanced back then “what about one of the old forts? There’s a bunch of them on there”. Kie shrieked a little, “I got it! Battery Jasper, if we go there…” Pope finished her sentence, “then we can see what direction to go in, use whatever landmarks are nearby to get a closer read” the pair high-fived, clearly on the same page. “Sounds like a plan to me” JJ said, slinging an arm affectionately around Popes shoulders and grasping Kie’s hand tighter. The pair blushing slightly as Pope looked between them and their joint hands raising an eyebrow, this was new he thought to himself. They just shrugged off the look, JJ releasing Kie’s hand reluctantly, on the pretence of getting some water, Kie just stared out the window as if she was oblivious to the unspoken question. 

They got to Battery Jasper, or what was left of it, just a few crumbling blocks of weathered stone in a semi-circle. They all got out of the van, looking out over the coastline which was visible above the shaded trees, the ocean spreading out in vast stretches around it. They all crowded around John B who was holding the map, looking in the direction he pointed, “northeast”. JJ was confused for a second since that wasn’t where Tanny Hill was, John B explaining quickly how it was all Tanny Hill before getting split up into smaller pieces over time. Pope said, “so if we head in that direction, use this stone wall on the map as a marker, we should be able to find it”, folding the map up, they all looked at each other, matching looks of excitement on their faces, it was getting more real by the minute. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pope called shotgun so Sarah, Kie and JJ piled into the back, as they drove to the northeast side of the island, after some time they found the stone wall which was on the map. “Here it is guys” Pope said, tracing the drawing. They jumped out, walking towards the property near the wall, John B hanging back a little so he could talk to Sarah, “didn’t really get a chance to say hi properly before, so…hi” he said, holding her hand and swinging their arms like he did last night, she looked up at him “hi, you. This is all feeling a lot more legit now huh?” He nodded, his thumb making gentle circles where their hands were clasped, “yup, I’m just glad we’re all doing this together” John B said, his eyes light and happy, she clasped his hand tighter, and he put his arm around her shoulders. 

They all walked further into the overgrown yard, after climbing over the wall. JJ was the first to notice where they were. “Fuck no, not the Crain house” they all stopped, wide eyed, “haven’t you guys heard the stories? I heard Mrs Crain buried her husband’s head on the property” JJ said, he actually looked spooked. John B scoffed a little, “honestly I don’t believe the stories about this place” Pope shushed him, he thought he saw the curtains twitch a little in the front window. It was probably just his imagination, but just in case. They walked a bit closer, seeing broken statues, covered in moss, JJ almost jumped out of his skin as he came face to face with one. 

“Seriously guys, I think the stories are true, Hollis told me” they all looked at him confused, “who’s Hollis?” Sarah asked, “Hollis Crain, she used to be my babysitter, she told me the truth, the stories? They’re freakin’ true man” he explained what Hollis had told him; about hearing her parents arguing, the blood and about seeing her father’s head. They all scoffed, Kie piped up “maybe she’s just a lonely shut in, not an axe murderer, besides if she did it why did the police never look into it?”. Pope nodded, “exactly, it can’t be true…” trailing off as they all looked at the house with trepidation, they called bullshit but it was still a pretty creepy house, axe murderer or not. 

They all shuddered and looked at each other again, John B walked forward, casting a look behind him “you guys coming?” the four remaining pogues just followed behind, Sarah shivering a little. Even amongst the kooks, they had heard the stories, Rafe and his friends used to dare each other to go and knock on the door, and he had sworn that he had heard sounds from inside, a hollow whistling, laughter. But then again, Rafe and Kelce always tried to scare them all so it could be total crap.

They walked further then stopped, crouching down slightly as John B discussed the next part of the plan “So here’s the plan. We need to look for the wheat near the water, like it said in Denmark’s letter”. They nodded, “Okay, like, what kind of water? Like, pond water?” Pope replied, JJ chuckled “Bong water” holding his hand up for a high five, they all just stared at him, “seriously dude?” Kie just slapped his hand away, making sure he knew she was being playful. 

“No, it…it just said look for water, okay? We should split up, we have more chances of finding something that way” John B said, “isn’t that how people die in like, all the horror movies?” JJ replied, looking around at his friends, “nobody? Wow tough crowd”. They all took off in different directions, all they could find was more overgrown plants and weeds, blocking their way. If Mrs Crain was an axe murderer then this place was an excellent cover, Sarah thought to herself, pushing aside branches in her way, coming back to a stop where they had first started. 

The others walked back too, “nothing, no water anywhere” Pope said, “guys! I’ve found something” that was John B, his voice coming from a distance away. They walked towards him, seeing he had found a wooden door with rusted hinges, the lock lying in the grass. “This is the only place we haven’t checked yet – the basement”. JJ gulped, but walked after his friend, all of them walking through the small door. “For a crawlspace it’s pretty big” Pope said, they could all stand up without having to hunch over, he looked around, random pieces of junk and furniture lying everywhere. They walked around, looking for any signs of water but it was nowhere to be found, “even the pipes are dry, no water” John B said, he was feeling a rising sense of disappointment, he had been so sure it was here. Sarah rubbed his back, knowing he would be beating himself up about it.

JJ and Kie were laughing about something, JJ holding a weird doll up and Pope was…jumping? Mosquitoes buzzed around them, irritating them all. Pope kept at it, moving around, until JJ told him to stop, he threw a little rock down through the cracks in the boards and they all heard a little plink then a splash. Water. 

Pope looked up, eyes shining with triumph, “help me move these boards guys” he stepped back, and they noticed what their friend had picked up on already; how the boards here were raised slightly, and not nailed down like the others. They all grabbed a plank, grunting as they lifted the heavy slats of wood, piling them up on the side. When the planks were gone they all looked down, five torches casting light down a circular structure; a well. 

No one spoke for a few seconds, Pope breaking the silence “well well well” they didn’t make a sound, John B just letting out a small laugh “that was a good dad joke”. They were all dazed as they continued staring down into the dark, they all looked up then, their eyes meeting “So, we found water” Pope said, his face splitting into a smile, John B glanced back down into the depths of the well smirking “we’re gonna need a really big rope”.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After agreeing to come back later to scope out the well properly, leaving the bag of supplies Sarah had brought tucked away in a dusty corner, she had actually put a long coil of rope in there, just in case. John B kissing his girlfriend on the forehead for her apparent foresight. They had to force JJ into agreement, because he went on a rant about how it was a bad idea to go to a creepy old house at night but he relented eventually. They all decided to spend the day on the boat, since they hadn’t done that, all of them, in so long. Pope borrowed his dads boat because it was bigger, they laid out on the deck and it felt like stepping into the past. They had spent countless days just like this, and it felt like another piece fitting back into place. 

John B sighed deeply, the sun beating down on him, the chirping of the birds and cicadas relentless buzzing like background music. Kie and Sarah had stripped down to their bikinis, choosing to go for a swim, JJ was drinking a can of root beer, shades on, shooting occasional glances at Kie and Pope was reading, he had a scholarship interview coming up soon and he wanted to be prepared. John B felt guilty about distracting his best friend from such an important moment in his life, he knew that Pope had spent less and less time studying and preparing since he had all but thrown them headfirst into this treasure hunt. As if he knew that John B was thinking about him, Pope looked up from his book, squinting due to the harsh sunlight “what’s up JB?”

John B considered lying, palming the question off but he felt like he owed Pope an apology of some kind, “just thinking about your scholarship interview, kinda been feeling a bit shitty about distracting you so much, I know how much you want this”. Pope looked surprised at first, clearly not expecting that, his face easing into his usual easy smile, “I appreciate that JB, but you know it’s my choice to help you, besides if we find the gold then I won’t even need the scholarship, I’ll be able to go to any school I want, even…” John B cut him off with a flourish “freakin’ MIT” Pope nodded, shooting his friend a grin, repeating his words “freakin’ MIT”. 

He hadn’t exactly figured out what he wanted to study yet, still deliberating between computer science or some other tech related stuff, he was also interested in bio-med or anatomy, the other pogues had no doubt that Pope would make it someday, whatever he chose to do. Pope felt a swell of pride when he thought about the scholarship interview, thinking back to the way his mom and dad had looked at him then, how proud they were and how his dad had clasped his shoulder, hugging him in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

He knew his parents loved him, had done their best to support him and his interests, even if they didn’t always approve of his choice of friends and their go with the flow attitudes. He did feel pressure sometimes, to be the best son, the one who gave them no trouble, to be the one who would make something of himself so he could help them but it was a price he was willing to pay. 

He knew he was lucky in that department, he looked at his friend’s parents sometimes and felt his heart break for them; for JJ whose dad hurt him, for John B whose dad had disappeared, for Kie and Sarah whose parents gave them everything but what they needed most – unconditional love and understanding. But then again, he supposed that’s why they all clung to each other the way they did since they were kids, they had formed their own family, they were each other’s safety nets when everything else was crazy or uncertain. Which when it came to them, was more often than not.

As the sun began to set, the sky darkened and it got colder, they all huddled closer together on the deck of the boat, passing around a joint. John B had his arm around Sarah, Kie’s head on her shoulder, JJ had one of his legs slung over Kie’s, their shoulders touching and Pope was lying down, JJ’s other leg acting as a pillow. 

“This is some strong stuff” Sarah said, coughing as she took a hit, passing it to Kie who had started giggling, also taking a puff before passing it to JJ, that wild grin on his face that made him look particularly hot in a dangerous way, if Kie did say so herself. Oh god, she hoped she hadn’t said that out loud. “It’s my cousins special, hydroponic, this shit will have you out” JJ said, about to pass it to Pope before he remembered that his friend didn’t usually partake when they smoked. If it were anybody else he might have needled them about it but he respected Pope’s boundaries, the boy in question staring up at the stars which were slowly becoming visible. 

“Do you think we’re really gonna find it? down the well?” Pope said, John B looked over at him “I think so man, I just have this feeling about it, it’s like…intuition or something, like the feeling I’d get with my dad, knowing what he was gonna say before he said it”. At the mention of his father, Sarah nuzzled into him a little closer, a barely their kiss on the cheek and linking their hands, she wanted him to know she was there for him. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand in acknowledgement, with a specific soft eyed smile she liked to think was reserved just for her.

“I know what you mean John B” Kie said, “just looking down the well, I don’t know…it felt significant somehow, like the feeling you get before you catch a really big wave or that swoop in your stomach before you jump off a cliff” JJ laughed playfully, “damn Kie, this shit has you spitting out poetry” gesturing to the joint between his fingers, she elbowed him in the side a little “hey!” her face pulled into a disgruntled pout. He passed the joint to John B, before planting a fleeting kiss on the side of her head, “you know I’m just kidding”. Kie’s heart beat faster and her face felt warmer at JJ’s sweet gesture, he was a tactile person by nature and affectionate with them all, despite his dad doing his best to rid him of any softness through his continuous cruelty. 

She had always had a little soft spot for JJ, not that she would ever admit it, but lately - and she hated to think Sarah might be right in suggesting there was something more between them - but she had been feeling different whenever they locked eyes or they touched each other. She didn’t want things to change between them or for it throw off the dynamic of the group, they already had their resident lovebirds in John B and Sarah but then again, they had always been a staple. They all knew it was only a matter of time before those two got it together, JJ and her on the other hand? She wasn’t really sure. Kie just smiled to herself, if it was meant to be, it would be, she wasn’t going to sweat it too much. It’s not like either of them were going anywhere, and if the thought of him with anybody else made her feel uncomfortable? She was gonna keep it to herself. 

“What are you guys gonna do with your share of the gold, if…when we get it?” Sarah asked, there were all the obvious things she thought of, like college but she hadn’t thought beyond that, the possibilities were endless with that kind of wealth. The Cameron’s knew a little something about that, she had grown up privileged, not like her friends in some regards or even how it had been for her own dad growing up. It never felt like hers though, the big house, the cars and the money, she appreciated it but it felt separate, abstract to who she was in herself. It was a thought that she kept to herself, even from John B as much as she loved and trusted him, the fear that he might not get it holding her back. 

“I’m gonna buy a big house on the beach, near figure eight and drive those other rich assholes mad” JJ said enthused by the idea, “and maybe give some to the old man, maybe he’ll finally stop drinking and pissing it all away” he said, his expression dropping slightly, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously. They all stayed quiet for a second, not knowing what to say since JJ rarely spoke about his dad’s drinking in such a matter of fact way. “That sounds like a great idea JJ, he’ll be so proud of you” Kie said softly, she saw him looking at her, as if making sure she wasn’t kidding, just shrugging when he saw she was serious. The moment passed, and they all chimed in with their wildest ideas for how to spend the money, sprinkled in with some more down to earth options, keeping it real. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it, it was dark out and they decided to sneak back into the chateau to get a change of clothes, and eat whatever they could find before heading to the Crain house. They figured that John B would be safe from DCS this late too so it would give him a chance to grab some more of his stuff. He had been sleeping in the twinkie, parked in different spots, it wasn’t a long term solution and they all worried about him being caught but so far it had been okay. 

Sarah was shivering from the cold in her shorts and crop top so John B gave her one of his hoodies, a black one with white writing down the arms, it was slightly oversized but comfy plus it smelt like him which was a definite plus. “How come you look better in that than I do?” he said, faking outrage, “aww bro, I’m hurt, you never say shit like that to me when I wear your clothes” JJ said, planting a sloppy kiss on John B’s cheek. John B wiped his cheek, looking disgusted but laughing at the same time, “don’t worry JJ, I think you’re pretty too” JJ just flipped him off. Kie, Pope and Sarah laughed and just slumped down on the couch, Kie using her lighter to light some candles, they didn’t want to try the lights and risk drawing more attention.

They all ate some stale crackers and some energy bars that were stashed away, washing it down with some mountain dew and set off in the twinkie. This night could be the night everything changed for them, John B thought as he started driving towards the Crain house. He could feel it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They parked at the side of the stone wall from earlier, the road being pretty much silent, the only sound was the insects buzzing and chirping as always. They all got out, Sarah clambering over the wall first, followed by Kie then the three boys. They walked forward, shuffling as quietly as possible and hunching down, their hearts beating furiously as lights flicked on, illuminating them right where they were hiding. They hunched down further into the shadows, not moving until the light turned off. “Okay so she has motion sensor lights” Pope said, stating the obvious, “what do we do now?” JJ mimed hitting the lights, as if he had a bat in his hands and Pope rolled his eyes, “that’s a great idea! Let’s make a shit load of noise and wake up the potential axe murderer!” JJ just shrugged, “anyone else got a better idea? Cause I don’t hear it”. 

Sarah thought for a second, “what about the breaker, in the circuit box on the porch?” they all looked at her questioning “we used to play hide-and-seek here as kids, and if we were brave enough we’d go all the way up to the porch, I’ve seen it” she explained. John B, JJ and Pope shook their heads, “that sounds like a bad idea man, Crain chops people into pieces” JJ said at the same time as John B’s protest “no way, you’re not going in the house alone”. Pope nodded in agreement, he was sceptical about the whole murderer thing but surely it couldn’t be a good idea to get that close to the house, what if Crain woke up and called the police? Or attacked them? People round here were packing heat. 

Sarah met their gazes, a hint of challenge in her expression “watch me” she shifted a little, and they were all about to intervene when Kie quickly said she’d go with Sarah. The two girls smiled at each other conspiratorially, they had experience being sneaky and getting out of tight spots. “Okay we’ll wait for your signal” Pope said, and the girls got up ready to go. John B got their attention quickly, “hey, be safe” meeting Sarah’s eyes in the gloom, shooting her a smile, she nodded, “we will, don’t worry” before they walked through the bushes, to get to the porch. 

JJ suddenly put his hand on Pope’s face, so the other boy was facing him, whispering “be safe”, Pope caught on to his friend’s antics “I’ll be so safe…I’ll be safe for you” replying in a breathy whisper, biting down his laughter. John B just letting out a sardonic laugh at his best friend’s impressions of him, he wanted the girls to be safe, what was wrong with that? “Can you guys stop? I’m gonna kill you” he said deadpan. Pope turned, a look of confusion crossing his face, “but how would that keep us safe?” JJ and Pope just cracked up at the crabby look on John B’s face, having to stifle their laughter made it even funnier somehow. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah and Kie crept closer to the porch, walking up the creaky wooden steps slowly and shining their torches ahead. They walked forward, spotting the circuit box, they both looked at each other, “success!” Kie whispered, Sarah opened the box, the lid flicking open. Her face spreading into an expression of bewilderment as she saw how messed up the wires and switches were, that wasn’t right. Kie shone her flashlight up, following the tube which ran up…inside the house. “Fuck” they both intoned, they shoved down any fear and just nodded at each other, okay they were doing this.

Kie opened the screen door gently, the rusty hinges squeaking ever so slightly, they walked in, nearly stepping on a cat, it’s yowls sounded extra loud in the musty interior. They kept going, following the tube until they reached the circuit box, flipping the breakers, they had done it! They high fived, their flashlights casting an eery glow on each other’s faces. “This is kinda fun” Sarah said, “thinking of turning to a life of crime Cameron?” Kie replied, grinning as they stood there, “only if I have you on my team Carrera” a noise from upstairs breaking them out of their joking mood. They both looked at each other, and hurried through to another room, forced to go in the opposite direction to where they had come trying to find a way out as they heard the stairs creaking. 

Outside the boys had waited for the lights to go off before sneaking close to the house and entering the crawlspace, grabbing the stuff from where they had stashed it earlier and setting up a rope and pulley system. John B was basically the bucket in this equation. JJ and Pope tied the rope around his middle, pulling it tight and making sure it was secure. He sat on the edge of the well, his feet dangling before he slid down, this was kind of like rock climbing…in a stinking, dirty well. He felt equal parts excited and apprehensive at the thought of what was down in the dark, but there was only one way to find out. He took a deep breath, looking back up at his friends, quickly running through the system they had decided on; one pull of the rope was a sign to stop, two pulls were to pull him back up a bit and more pulls? Code red. He climbed down further, dangling as he went deeper and deeper until he reached the water at the bottom. He pulled the rope once as a signal to stop, calling up that he had reached it. JJ and Pope held on to the rope tightly, they looked down, but they couldn’t see him in the gloom even with their flashlights. 

He didn’t know what he had been expecting from a decrepit old well which was centuries old and underneath a house but he nearly gagged at the strong smell of decay and dirt all around him. He really hoped the gold was down here, he started fishing around in the water, his foot hitting something solid.

He called up that he had found something, taking a deep breath and holding it as he dipped into the depths, holding something in his hand. He came back up for air, his hair falling in strings down his face, pushing it off his forehead to examine what he had found. He wiped the thick sludge off, and found that he was holding what looked like…a jaw. A human jaw. A freakin’ jaw. 

He dropped it and started pulling on the rope frantically, yelling for the guys to pull him back up, he didn’t even want to think about what else might be in the water. And suddenly the disgusting smell made even more sense. He braced his feet on the rocky walls as they pulled him up, the rope went slack for a second, Pope and JJ shouting down apologies as they got the rope tight again. John B’s hands scrabbled for purchase as he went careening into the side, chunks of stone falling to the bottom, revealing a hole in the side of the well. “Wait, wait, wait, I think I found something” he called up, he could hear his friends grunting with effort to keep the rope steady. 

He dug at the stones with more effort, the hole widening till it looked like he would be able to fit through. He took a deep breath, steeling himself to push through the tight space, he thought about his dad and took another deep breath before exhaling, this was it. He pushed through, wet stinking mud, his hands were covered in it but he kept going, falling into a small cavern. He landed on his butt, and looked around, rotating his flashlight, until it caught a glint of something. He moved his hand forward, wiping the mud away off what he thought was a stone slab, his eyes widened as he felt the impression of bars. No fucking way. 

He reached forward, picking up one of the bars, rubbing his fingers over it, gold becoming visible and shining underneath the bright light, the symbol of wheat which had been pressed into it over 200 years or so ago. He was literally holding a piece of history in his hands, they had done it, they had found the gold and this whole crazy plan, had been worth it, all the schemes and risk. He held the gold in his hand and looked up, tears filled his eyes, thinking about he had finally fulfilled his dad’s lifelong dream. He only wished the old man was here with him to see it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah and Kie were trying their best to control their breathing and not make a sound as the footsteps came closer, they were pressed up against the wall, their eyes widening in panic as an elderly woman came walking past. She was so close there was no way she couldn’t hear them, she was talking to herself, mentioning the name Leon. Sarah felt chills running up her arms, wasn’t Leon Mr Crain’s first name? As in the Leon that Mrs Crain supposedly killed. She didn’t want to admit it but JJ’s fear surrounding the house seemed warranted now. Sarah held Kies hand tightly, beads of sweat running down her forehead and back, both girls screaming as Mrs Crain turned to face them.

They ran past the old woman, trying to find an exit in the near dark, their flashlights had started guttering out. Sarah was in what looked like a sitting room, the furniture covered in a thick layer of dust and the room was crammed with things on every available surface. She saw a door, pulling it roughly, it was jammed pretty well but she managed to shove it open eventually, she heard Kie screaming and swearing, so she ran back. She nearly screamed when she saw Mrs Crain had Kie up against the front door which was boarded up, making notches in the door with a freakin’ fire poker. She quickly pushed Mrs Crain aside, and grabbed Kies hand, the girls running back towards the door Sarah had found, which led into the basement. 

They could hear Mrs Crain coming behind them, as well as the sound of a gun being loaded. They went sprinting down the stairs, taking them two or three steps at a time, running towards where JJ and Pope were holding the rope steady over the well. “Guys we need to go, right now” Kie shouted, running right into JJ, grabbing on to the rope and yelling down into the well. “Where the hell is John B? Mrs Crain is after us” Sarah said, still catching her breath. JJ and Pope looked at each other, eyes wide with fear, “yeah that’s definitely a code red” JJ said, all of them tugging on the rope furiously, all panicking and shouting loudly. John B slid out of the hole in the wall, wondering why the heck his friends were pulling the rope urgently, making sure the bar of gold was secure in his pocket before attempting to climb up toward the surface. 

There was a flash and a loud bang as a bullet went whizzing past, all the pogues ducking immediately, trying to still their breathing. Mrs Crain stood there, loading her shotgun again, before pointing it, the shot narrowly missing JJ’s head as they all ran. John B heard all the commotion and the sound of gunshots, quickly scrabbling up, his hands finding purchase on the slick stones of the well. 

He peeked his head up, the flashlight on his shoulder lighting up the gloom, he saw who could only be Mrs Crain, looking around with a shotgun. He noticed her eyes “She’s blind!” he shouted, he climbed up, another shot missed as he went streaming out behind his friends who were literally running like their lives depended on it. 

They tore through the overgrown foliage, clambering back over the wall and getting straight into the twinkie, JJ started driving, Pope and Kie threw the back door open so they could pull John B in as he ran, throwing himself inside and slamming the door shut. They all shouted at JJ to drive and he pushed his foot on the gas pedal, as they sped away. They were all still in shock, Kie and Sarah sucking in gusts of air, Pope breathing heavily his brow covered in sweat, JJ driving and John B was covered in gunk. JJ glanced back “are you guys okay? Anyone get shot?” they all checked their bodies, saying they were okay, they didn’t think they were hurt but you could never be too sure, adrenaline and shock mixing together could do crazy things.

“I think I’d know if I was shot right?” Kie asked, still breathing heavily. “You look disgusting” Pope said, the wet mud squelching onto the back of the twinkies seats, the smell was something else. Kie and Sarah’s faces were scrunched up in disgust, “you smell like ass John B” Kie said, covering her nose. “What the hell just happened” Sarah breathed out, a smile breaking out, this was like a rush despite the fear still coursing through her veins. “All time pogue hall of fame, baby!” JJ cheered from the front seat, Kie shouting and holding onto his shoulder “hell yeah!” 

Kie turned to Sarah, “that bitch is possessed” Sarah nodded, “that bitch can’t aim”, Pope chimed in wondering about how the hell she moved that past, muttering something about Yoda. John B was silent as he took the gold bar out of his pocket, scraping it clean with his hand. 

They all quietened as they saw what he was holding, Sarah screaming out realising what it was “no, you didn’t!” Pope and Kie screeching as they also clocked on, John B nodded “we did it baby!” shouting at the top of his lungs. JJ turned, seeing the gold and started yelling immediately, they were all practically jumping in their seats as they all started whooping and screaming in happiness. “guys, we’re gonna be rich” Kie shouted, she looked at Sarah, “like kook rich” they said in sync, screaming out in joy. They all started chanting “full kook, full kook, full kook” at the top of their lungs, JJ hitting his fist on the roof of the van, Sarah and Kie laughing ecstatically and Pope and John B chanting till their voices were hoarse. JJ cranked up the volume on the radio the highest it would go, and they celebrated the entire ride back. They had really done it; they knew their lives from this point forward would be different, nothing would ever be quite the same again. They relished the fact that they had done it together, pogue style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo…what did you guys think? Kudos / comments appreciated + as always, most importantly, I hope you guys enjoyed x
> 
> P.S. just from watching the show, I knew I had to keep certain lines / moments in because I think this is one of my favourite episodes for so many reasons. The improv by the cast in episode 6 is ace, the ‘be safe’ – ‘I’ll be so safe…safe for you’ by Rudy and JD actually ended me. 
> 
> My highlight is that bit at the end where they’re all celebrating in the twinkie; the music, the acting, everything was just brilliant in that scene. It was so jubilant and such a massive win after all the L’s they’d faced prior to that moment, I could go on and on but I'll stop here! always happy to talk about the show so if like me you loved this episode, please don't hesitate to freak out with me hahaha
> 
> A few notes: 
> 
> \- I wanted to add a little headcanon about the hoodie Sarah wears at the Crain house being John B's since it didn't look something she would typically wear. I tried finding a better photo but couldn't so I just judged based on what I could see. 
> 
> \- Sarah / Kie supremacy I'm here for it 
> 
> \- JJ being JJ is some of my fave things to write for sure and I wanted to show some of his more sensitive side re: his dad and acknowledging the drinking etc, I had that line written since I first started writing this fic and knew I wanted to incorporate it somehow so glad it finally made it in! 
> 
> \- I wanted to add a little more about Pope and how he feels re: his scholarship interview + how John B might feel some guilt because of all the trouble they get into. I also just mentioned MIT because it seems like Pope has varied interests and would do well with a range of different courses plus i think anatomy is mentioned at some point? i think?
> 
> \- didn't want to spend too much time on Ward but a small moment to show that he's definitely suspicious and since I strayed from canon here in terms of John B not staying there, I wanted to show other ways he could be a little wary about what our group are up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo….it’s been a while and I’m a bit rusty but I really wanted a childhood friends to lovers au for John B and Sarah and here we are! Please be kind to me because I haven’t written any fic in ages haha. If people wanna see more then I’m aiming to write a chapter a day since I’m in lockdown at the moment so if you’re interested in reading more let me know in the comments! Have a great day guys~


End file.
